Hormones in the Windy City
by Hachimisu
Summary: When Amu and the gang study abroad in Chicago over winter break, what sorts of juicy drama will emerge? Nothing good can come of a group of horny teenagers in a hotel! Rated for adult content!
1. Awkward

**Hey everyone~! So I've decided to try my hand at writing a non-PWP story, and as a bonus, it's going to be in first person. This is my first time doing anything like this, so no promises. ;P**

**Thanks so much to Mirene the Mermaid for the inspiration, for letting me bounce ideas off of her, and for listening to my complaining about various things. She's awesome, and her stories are super fun. Go check them out! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! nor the respective characters. That would be super cool, though.**

* * *

I freeze as soon as I step into the room. My golden eyes meet his magenta ones, and I can feel my whole body subtly flinch back.

_No fucking way..._

I was standing in a room with my ex-boyfriend. This was sort of inevitable, given that we'd both applied to the same college before we'd broken up in our senior year of high school, but who knew that it would happen so...so _soon_? I don't know if I can handle having my first class of the day with him every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Just seeing him around campus is hard enough as it is.

Actually, maybe I should be more specific. Seeing him around campus, holding hands with that Saaya girl, doesn't always make my day any easier. All the awkward ice-breaking activities that the school had to offer for freshmen week couldn't take my mind off of the image of them walking together, their arms around each others' waists, his fingers occasionally tilting up her chin for a gentle kiss.

Being treated like a princess - not only by him, but also the rest of the student body – was nice during my high school years. Not that I missed being the one he held. I'd absolutely hate for anyone to get that idea. It just seemed off-putting to me that he'd found someone else so quickly, while here I was only ever talking to my new roommates. I didn't have time to look for a new boyfriend, nor the interest. But even so, the whole situation is a bit unsettling.

And now that we'll be here together every other day for the next few months, it's more than a little bit awkward, too.

We both quickly look away from each other, desperately trying to occupy ourselves other ways. I walk over to the nearest available seat, a chair in the back of the room next to the door, and sit down. My shaking hands pull out my English notebook and a pencil and lay them on the table in front of me. Of all the classes in the entire school, why did I have to choose English? I hadn't studied it since junior year, and it's not like I'd be going to America anytime soon.

My two new roommates, a tiny, quiet blonde named Rima, and a childish brunette named Yaya, took the two open seats next to me. Ah, yes, that's why. After much begging and pleading from Yaya to join them in "just one class, please, please, _please _Amu-chi!", Rima had approached me with eyes clouded up with tears. How could I say no and start off my year being known as The Girl Who Made Rima Cry? I eventually relented, and now here I was. Fantastic.

A few other students started trickling into the classroom as the hands of the clock ticked dangerously close to the starting time. A boy with long, flowing purple hair took the seat next to the green-haired bespectacled boy in the front row, who had arrived earlier than anyone else. A tall red-headed boy with tanned skin followed. His hand held tightly onto that of the supermodel-esque girl behind him, her long, blonde twintails flowing behind her. Her clothes were quite fashionable, I noticed as she passed, and it seemed like she was trying hard not to break out into a big smile as her boyfriend squeezed her hand. Finally, a tall, dark haired man steps through the door. He is quite handsome, with dark, midnight eyes, and looks just about as enthralled to be here as I am.

I was so lost in my thoughts that didn't even notice the red-headed teacher come into the room until he was going around the class, handing out the syllabus. As he got closer, I got a better look at him. His long, unkempt hair was held back in a ponytail, and a pair of silver-framed glasses perched on top of his nose. His big, goofy grin stayed glued to his face as he reached my seat. "Good morning, Miss Hinamori!"

"Ohayoo, Nikaidou-sensei..." I replied nonchalantly. I wasn't really in the energetic mood he seemed to be in. How does anyone even have that kind of energy this early in the morning?

"No, Miss Hinamori. Call me Professor Nikaidou," he corrected in perfect English. I expected there to be a lot of English immersion in a college-level class, but on the very first day? This is already overwhelming...

My mind wanders throughout the class period. If this is the kind of stuff my roommates are getting me into already, I'm going to get into a lot of trouble this year. _And Tadase..._I visibly shudder at the thought of spending so much time with him. The syllabus on the table in front of me catches my eye. I pick it up, reading through it for a little distraction. It's all pretty basic stuff: office hours, handing homework in on time, contact information...until something catches my eye. _Chicago? _I do a double take at the syllabus. We could study abroad in Chicago? Like, that big city that's somewhere in the middle of the U.S.? Wow, what an opportunity. So early in the year, too. From the looks of it, we'd be going during winter break.

I lean over to Rima, who's blankly staring ahead. "Hey, Rima," I whisper, trying to keep my voice hushed, "did you know about the study-abroad trip?"

Her eyes flicker over to me for just a fraction of a second before returning to the front of the class. "Obviously," she quietly replied, her expression unchanging. "Why else would I sign up for an English class?"

"Wait, what? Was Yaya in on this, too?" I whisper, my tone growing more intense. They were plotting this from the beginning, I just know it. But if our whole class it going, that means-

"Professor Nikaidou? How long will the Chicago trip be, exactly?" The blonde up front lowered his hand. Yep. Tadase would be going, too.

This was going to be a very long semester.

* * *

After an exhausting first day of classes, I finally return to my dorm. As I open the door, I see Rima sitting at her computer, and Yaya lying on her bed with a comic book. Rima glances at me before returning her attention to her laptop. "Hey, Amu. How were classes?"

I find myself sighing as I drop my heavy bag onto the floor. I sit down at my desk, taking out my computer to get started on my homework. "Not too bad, mostly just introductions. Home ec and art class really wore me out though, and I still have theater and cheerleading practice later. I don't know how I'm gonna survive..."

"Wow, you're busy, Amu-chi!" exclaimed Yaya from the top bunk bed.

I look up at her as I open up my computer. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework, Yaya? We _do _ have English homework." I asked. Maybe it just seemed like I got a lot of homework compared to these two, but I had the sneaking suspicion that they weren't exactly the studious types.

"Ah, you're no fun, Amu-chi. Yaya will just do it later!" With that, she flopped back down onto bed, taking her comic with her.

I'd just turned back when I heard Rima's voice from behind me. "Speaking of English, what was with you and that blonde kid? You guys couldn't keep your eyes off each other."

My eyes instantly widened as I struggled to stammer out a response. "I-I-It's not like that at all! H-He's actually my-"

"Amu-chi has a _boyfriend_? Wow, so fast, too!" Yaya sat up, abandoning her comic again in favor of juicy drama. It seemed like she was even easily distracted from her procrastination. I found myself getting even more defensive.

"Absolutely not! He's my ex! My _ex_. I definitely don't have a boyfriend, especially not some idiot like him." I didn't want to start giving these two ideas right off the bat. Unfortunately, that only seemed to give them more ideas.

"No boyfriend, hm? Well, that guy in the front with the purple hair was pretty cute..."

"I like the green-hair one! Which one was your favorite, Amu-chi?"

I look from Yaya to Rima and back in shock. "W-Why do I need to have a favorite? It's not like we're going to pair off on the trip or something!" I looked back to my computer and tried to focus on my work, but it seemed that my roommates were having none of that.

A look of sudden seriousness came over Yaya's face. "You're absolutely right, Amu-chi. There would be one left over no matter what. We wouldn't make you be the ninth wheel while everyone else celebrated not being lonely with their lovey-dovey sweethearts!"

My face started flushing with embarrassment. "Lonely? Wait, who said that _I_ would be the ninth wheel? I could find someone if I really wanted to!"

"I think I saw that Tsukiyomi guy checking you out, Amu," Rima said from behind me. "Or maybe he was just worried that you were having a seizure. You kept on shaking and sweating."

Even more blood rushes to my face at the thought. Not exactly the first impression I meant to leave.

"Hey, yeah! Amu-chi can pair off with the tall guy!"

"You just said we weren't pairing off with anyone!"

"I just changed my mind. So it's settled, then! We'll all have lovey-dovey sweethearts to play with in Chicago!"

I hang my head in defeat and exasperation. What exactly have these two dragged me into?

* * *

**Alright, this is my very first time writing a story in first-person style! So the tenses are a bit wonky, but I'm still getting used to it. Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Review, PM me, whatever you feel is best. I really want to hear your feedback on this on, and suggestions for how the story should play out. Let me know! :)**

**Honey: **So that's about it. I really wanted to try writing something with an actual plot, not just sex. :3  
**Amu:** For once...  
**Ikuto:** But there will still be lemons, ne?  
**Honey:** Shush, I don't want to spoil anything...I mean, it won't _just _be hot sex...  
**Amu: **Oh god, here we go again.

**So review and leave suggestions! It's definitely gonna get juicier as the story progresses. Also, be sure to check out Mirene the Mermaid's stories, and my new LiveJournal for my banned story (my username is Hachimisu there, too). I can't wait to hear how you guys like it! Ja ne, minna!**


	2. Hormonal

**Hey everyone~! So, I keep getting distracted by my chemistry homework, cause it's like, I'm converting things to atomic mass units...amu...oh god, I want to be writing and not chemistry-ing...Ahem. Anyway, since you guys seemed to like the last chapter, I'll be continuing this when I have time (spoiler alert: I'm a college student, so not terribly often)! Enjoy~**

* * *

I couldn't believe how the time was flying already. It seemed like just yesterday I was awkwardly walking into this classroom for the first time, but now it's already the middle of October. I can't say that a whole lot has changed since the beginning, either; other than Kairi's frequent visits to our dorm room. It became increasingly hard to study listening to him and Yaya trying to get along, though Yaya's incessant procrastination did make for an entertaining mix with Kairi's studiousness. Rima and I would often try not to laugh as Yaya desperately tried to drag him into "just one more comic" or "just a few minutes playing games, _please _Kairi-chi?" He was a cool guy, though. He'd graduated a year early from high school, just like Yaya, so he was a freshman like us. He was also involved with the martial arts club, and a dedicated member of the kendo group. A bit serious for my taste, but he and Yaya really seemed to get along despite her constant, boundless energy.

Rima, on the other hand, often disappeared from our dorm for hours on end to dine and study with Nagihiko, the guy with the long, purple hair. I heard that he's a sophomore majoring in dance – was it traditional or hip hop? - but I never knew for sure with the way they always ran off. She wasn't attached to him like Yaya was to Kairi, though; whenever I saw them around together, she always seemed a bit...hesitant, somehow.

Other than that, I hadn't gotten to know my other classmates very well. I glance around the room as I slump down into my seat. Redhead and twintails are sitting together, as usual, and the tall, dark-haired man sat isolated from everyone else. I wonder if he ever gets lonely?

I took my usual seat next to the door just as class started. Professor Nikaidou stood beaming at the front of the class. "Alright, everyone! We'll be working on vocab in groups of three today! Try to make sure you sit next to people you don't normally work with."

This is usually a suggestion I'd ignore, but Rima had already gotten up and joined Nagihiko, and Yaya was who-knows-where. Before I knew what was happening, Miss Twintails had taken the seat next to me. She flipped her hair as she laid out the assignment on the table next to me. "H...Hey there," I greeted her awkwardly.

"Good morning," she said in English, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She didn't seem too into the idea of exclusively speaking in another language at this time of day, either. "You're Amu, right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "You'll have to remind me of your name." I figured it was only polite, given that we'd never spoken before. I always feel bad when someone remembers my name, but I can't for the life of me remember theirs.

"Hoshina Utau," she said, "a junior."

This took me by surprise. "A junior? Why are you just taking English now?" I asked, hoping it didn't come off as too rude.

She rolls her amethyst eyes at the question. "The Chicago trip, obviously. Why else would I sign up for English?"

Seriously? Her, too? Is that the only reason _anyone _is here?

She snapped me out of my cynical thoughts with a smile and a question of her own. "Anyway, are you seeing anyone right now?"

Seeing anyone? Like, dating? Wait, was she asking me out? "You know, Hoshi- er, Utau," I stammered. Calling someone I'd just met by their first name felt so weird, but it was required in this class. "I'm flattered, but I don't really-"

"Not _me_, airhead," she said with exasperation, "my brother was asking about you."

Her brother? I didn't know she had any siblings. Actually, up until two minutes ago, I didn't even know her name. And on top of that, he'd taken interest in me? This is way too much to handle this early in the morning. I haven't even had my morning tea yet... "No, I'm not seeing anyone and don't care to right now. Not that it's any of his business, anyway." I looked away, taking out my textbook and attempting to look very interested in finding the correct chapter.

She shrugged noncommittally, a half smile forming on her lips. Her face is so pretty, even without any makeup. Redhead is a lucky guy. "Well, I tried. Should we get started?"

Kairi came over and sat down near us, being the only one yet to find a group. He quietly took out the assignment as a scanned the room. Rima and Nagihiko sat next to Utau's boyfriend in the opposite corner, smiling and chatting away. At the table next to ours, Yaya, Tadase, and the tall guy with dark hair were taking out their books. _Uh-oh_. After that shaky, sweaty first impression I left on him, I sure hope that Tadase doesn't say anything weird about me. It's not like I want to _impress_ him or anything, but he's already seen me freaking out, and I don't need him to hear anything embarrassing about me before I even know his freaking name. _But what is there to say?_

I rapidly start filing through my memory bank of my relationship with Tadase. Well, there was the time when I totally crash-landed on my ass when we were riding bikes...and the time he caught me practicing my "Princess Hotori Amu" signature in my notebook...and the time he caught me smelling his sheets after we'd finished making love...and the time I farted in bed with him. Oh god, please don't let him tell that story! It only ever happened once! I would absolutely die if he ever told anyone about that. What if they got the idea that I did that every single time? No one would ever want to date me ever again, and I'd grow old and alone and surrounded with hundreds of cats, and-

I jerked my head to the side to see the tall guy tapping me on the shoulder. "Hey Amu, do you-"

"No, I _do not_ always fart during sex!"

The whole room went dead silent. I could feel all the blood in my body rise up into my face and my stomach tying itself in knots as I finally processed what I'd just said. Everyone's eyes were on me as he held my gaze, a look of amusement coming over his face as he finished his question. "...have a pencil I could borrow?"

Everyone burst out laughing. I could just crawl into a hole and never come out. Maybe that's where I could keep all of my cats. He smiled and winked at me before turning back to his seat. "But I'll keep that in mind."

And thus began the longest hour of my life.

* * *

Back at the dorm, my head was on my desk, buried in my arms. "I can't believe I said that. I can't _believe_ I said that."

"We get it, Amu," a quiet voice said from behind me. "We've understood for the past twenty minutes you've been saying that, too."

Yaya was spinning around on the floor, not even bothering to pretend to work. "You were so funny, Amu-chi! He was like, 'Oh Amu-chi, would you ever so kindly lend me a pencil for just a moment,' and you were all, 'Oh, Ikuto-chi, anything for you! I won't even fart on you like I did with Tada-' ah!" she yelped as she got dizzy and fell onto the floor.

"Shut up, that's not even what happened!" My face turned red as a beet as I flushed for the millionth time that day. They're never, ever going to let me live this one down. Wait...did she just say his name? "Yaya, you said his name is Ikuto?"

She shot back up, just as energetic and completely unscathed from her fall. "Duh! Everyone knows Ikuto-chi!"

Rima turned around in her chair to face us. "He's a senior here. A music major, I think. I believe his father used to run the music department."

Oh god, he was an upperclassman, too? Now I'm really going to spend my next four years here being known as "The Girl Who Doesn't Always Fart During Sex." Well, I suppose that could be a _little _worse. Not that I care about this...Ikuto guy's opinion of me. I have bigger things to worry about now. But if only I never had to see any of that class again! Well, at least it's only for three hours a week, right?

Yaya bounced around the room, evidently tired of spinning. "Yay! And we get to spend a whole week with him! Just think how awesome it will be when you pair off with him on the trip, Amu-chi!"

Oh yeah. Why else would anyone sign up for English, after all?

* * *

**Alright, ten reviews! So, this isn't nearly as popular as I expected it to be, but it's not too surprising. The Shugo Chara! fandom isn't nearly as active as it was when I started writing, and this fic isn't just sex. Ah, well. It's fun to write during study breaks, so I might as well continue it if you guys like it. But I will say that reviews really do help. :)**

**Amu: **I don't ever get a break even in the non-lemon chapters, do I...

**Honey: **Nope! :3

**Ikuto: **But there will be lemon chapters?

**Honey: **Duh! Why else would anyone read my stories?

**Amu: **You're not funny.

**Honey: **Aw. :P

**So yeah! Please review and let me know what you think of the story, suggestions for future chapters (I'd love to hear them! I'll credit you if I end up using them. :3), or even just to let me know you'd like to see this continued. I'd really appreciate it, reviews keep me writing! Ja ne, minna! :)**


	3. Teenagers

**Hey everyone~ I'm glad that you've all been enjoying the story so far! I really just want to get to the good stuff, so this will probably be the last chapter before the actual fun begins. This story wouldn't live up to its title if they just stayed in Japan the whole time. Sorry if that makes it seem a little rushed, though! Enjoy~**

* * *

My head hits my pillow as I flop onto my back on the bottom bunk, my body exhausted after an hour and a half of nothing but packing. My brain is fried, too; after a week of finals, I'm totally burnt out. I pick up my plane ticket to look over during my well-deserved break. _December 16__th__, 2012_, it read. Tomorrow. Time seems to pass so quickly here.

The trip will last until the 24th, so we'll be back in time for Christmas Eve. Just over a week, but I figured they had scheduled it that way to make up for the two 14-hour-long flights. Sanjou-san, our study abroad manager who we all just called Yukari, had managed to book us our very own private plane. Kairi had mentioned that she is his sister – how crazy is that? She also seems close with Utau, so the lady has connections all over the place. We'd depart from Chicago just after breakfast.

Unfortunately, tomorrow's trip wouldn't be quite so easy. Luckily, since it wasn't a public flight, we wouldn't have to stop on the west coast, but it did mean we'd have to be in the air for a couple more hours. Our flight is scheduled to depart at six in the morning, then to arrive at Chicago closer to eight at night, at which point we could only pray that our sleep schedules would not be completely fucked for the duration of the trip.

I glance at the glowing red numbers of my alarm clock. 10:12 PM. I should probably get ready for bed soon. My whole body is so worn out from the past week, and I've been tired all the time. All I needed to do was wash my face...brush my teeth...and, maybe...

"Amu-chi, wakey-wakey! Don't you know how silly it is to sleep in your clothes?"

My eyes shoot open to the sight of Yaya's face pressed up against my own. I scream as I jump up and hit my head on the top bunk. "Yaya, what do you think you're _doing_? We have to sleep as much as we can so we can leave at four thirty in the mor-...huh?" I look back at my clock as she runs around, grabbing her things. "It's four fifteen?! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Rima remained calm and composed as I jumped out of bed, stripping off my clothes so I could grab my towel and run to the shower. Yaya kept bouncing around, surprisingly energetic at such an early time. "I just did, silly!"

As much as I would like to stay and figure out what goes through that girl's head, I run off to the bathroom for a much-needed shower. I'm in and out in record time, and before I know it I'm back in the dorm throwing some clothes on my wet body. A simple black t-shirt with a black and red plaid skirt will have to do, along with my favorite pair of red and white thigh-high socks. I clip up a section of my damp pink hair before grabbing my bags and glancing at the clock. 4:25 AM. I quickly brush my teeth in the bathroom as I struggle into my winter coat.

As I return, Rima and Yaya are just locking the door, the tiny blonde somehow dragging out my luggage as well as hers. "Come on, Amu, the bus leaves soon," she said, following Yaya towards the exit.

"Coming~," I say, running ahead and taking my bags from her. I shoved my toothbrush into my carry-on and opened the door to the chilly December air.

* * *

The half-hour bus ride there took no time at all. Well, it was actually about thirty minutes long, but no one but Yukari, who was driving, would have been able to tell you that. We'd all stumbled off the bus in front of the airport, just waking up from our group nap. Thankfully, everyone else is just about as tousled as I am, save for Utau who is gorgeous as always. Her boyfriend's – whose named I learned is Kukai – hair was ruffled every which way, and it was hard to tell whether it was from just having rolled out of bed, or from their early morning "activities." It suited him well, either way.

After what seemed like an eternity of luggage checking, airport security, and trudging our way to our terminal, we all sat down awaiting our plane. Yaya sat next to Kairi, who was oddly alert for this time of day. I wouldn't be surprised if he was used to it from getting up around five every day to practice kendo. Yaya is playing a handheld video game next to him, like a little kid insisting that she wasn't tired enough for bed yet.

Rima had passed out in the chair next to Nagihiko, using his shoulder as a pillow. His arm was around her shoulder, gently stroking her hair. I wonder what their relationship is really like? They're always running off somewhere together. At least she's seemed to have warmed up to him a little more since the beginning of the year.

Tadase sat next to Nagihiko, quietly chatting with him as to not wake Rima. It's strange, I haven't seen him hanging out with Saaya nearly as much as I used to. It's quite possible that they're both quite busy, but maybe something happened between them. Ikuto sat off a bit isolated from everyone as usual, closing his eyes to continue his catnap.

Utau sits between Kukai and I, her fingers intertwined with his. How nice it must be to be in such a sweet relationship. The more I thought about it, the nicer I thought it to be. Maybe Utau was onto something back in October when she'd asked about my relationship status. I look over at her. She always seems to be smiling when her hand is in Kukai's. Her eyes are closed in relaxation, but not sleep, unlike the boy next to her. I figure some friendly conversation couldn't hurt. "Hey, Utau," I start, not too loudly. Didn't want to wake up Kukai after she'd most likely exhausted him earlier this morning. Her deep purple eyes opened at my words and turned their gaze towards me. "Do you suppose your brother might still be interested in me?"

Her smile turned into one of amusement rather than contentment. "I would say so. It's not like him to act so disinterested in pursuing girls like he has been lately. Though, you _did_ embarrass yourself in front of him pretty badly a while back."

Her words catch me off guard. _Embarrass myself? _Well, it's not like that's an uncommon occurrence for me. I try to search my memory for the offending incident, then remember that I still don't know who her brother is. I might not mind her setting me up on a blind date, though. We'd grown marginally closer since the beginning of the year, and were scheduled to share a hotel room in Chicago. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited about that. She seems like a really cool girl with evidently good taste in partners, and I'm sure her brother would be equally awesome. But who was he? "Utau, who is-"

_Flight 273 is now boarding. Flight 273, Tokyo to Chicago, is now boarding._

Utau kisses Kukai on the cheek, waking him from his nap. "Ah...Chicago already?"

She giggles as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "No, silly. Come on, we're boarding."

They pick up their bags as I dig through mine for my ticket. I grab it and stand up, watching Nagihiko gently shake Rima awake. Her eyes flutter open as Yaya and Kairi make their own way to the boarding entrance. Yukari and Professor Nikaidou are both scrambling to produce their tickets as get everything in order, as if the plane would leave without them if they didn't get on immediately.

I almost pass Ikuto, whose eyes are still closed in a content sleep. Yukari and Nikaidou both seemed to preoccupied to notice. I can't just leave him, can I? I shift my black and red plaid carry-on onto my shoulder before approaching him. His face is so angelic when he sleeps, so innocent. I don't know him too well at all, but it does seem like a stark contrast to the dark and mysterious image he usually projects. I grab his shoulder and shake him, hoping to wake him up.

"Amu..." he mutters, his eyes only beginning to flutter open.

"Yeah, it's me. Now wake up, it's time to get on the plane."

He stretches out, catlike, as I go up to the front and show my ticket to the attendee. I'm let in right behind Yukari and Nikaidou. After traversing the length of the connecting tunnel, I take a look around. The plane is surprisingly roomy, with big, comfy-looking seats. There's more than enough room for all of us, and what appears to be multiple cabins. Might be nice, especially if one gets too loud and I want to sleep. I take a seat on the left side of the plane, setting my bag between my feet and stretching out as the others get on behind me.

Kairi and Yaya are first, taking seats on the right side. Rima and Nagihiko are next, and she drags him to the back of our cabin. The poor girl must still be tired. I wouldn't be surprised if she just wanted some company for her nap. "You know, Rima," Nagihiko started, "we could just go to the other cabin and turn off the lights so you can sleep instead of staying here with everyone."

She glares at him a bit as they sit down. "And be alone with you in a dark room? I don't think so."

Alright, so now I'm even more confused about their relationship. No big deal.

Utau and Kukai are next, with Kukai's finger hooked around hers, leading her into the seats near the front just behind Yukari and Nikaidou. They relaxed into the seats, and for that matter, into each other, quite comfortably. Utau seems oddly used to the whole process of flying. Perhaps she studied abroad a lot, or just likes to travel?

Finally, Tadase stepped on board. He glanced around before walking ahead. I didn't even notice him stop in front of my seat until he said my name. "Amu," he started, "do you mind if I sit next to you?"

I didn't exactly see why he would want to. There were rows and rows of empty seats, not to mention the empty cabin behind us.

"I just want to talk. We really haven't spoken too much since the break up, have we?"

I glanced at him hesitantly. _Well, there's probably a good reason for that,_ I wanted to say, but bit my tongue instead. "I don't know, Tadas-"

"Step back, kid. She obviously isn't in the mood for your company right now," a voice came from behind him. I looked over to see Ikuto standing tall in the aisle. Compared to Tadase, he looked even taller than usual. There was a hint of aggression in his voice, and it was almost menacing. Tadase stood his ground, keeping his composure.

Are they...fighting over me? I couldn't just sit back and let them do whatever it is they plan on doing to each other in front of everyone like this. "Ikuto, I never said that," I said in Tadase's defense. I may not love him anymore, but I wasn't ready for this kind of drama at six in the morning.

He glanced at me briefly, his midnight blue eyes searching for something. Confirmation? Permission, perhaps? His gaze quickly turned back to Tadase, locking them both in place. This tension went on for what seemed like an eternity before Ikuto scrunched up his brow and shrugged, looking away. "Suit yourself. I'll be in the back if you need some more adult company." With that, he stepped past Tadase, intentionally bumping him on his way. He stepped through the curtains and vanished into the other cabin. I know he meant that he's much older than my ex, but the "adult" part of that seemed to imply something that I don't think he meant.

Tadase's eyes followed him all the way back, making sure he had left before awkwardly turning back to me. He shifted around with his bag a bit as everyone turned to watch the outcome. "So...is this seat taken?"

Let the fourteen-hour flight begin.

* * *

**I just love Tuesdays. I have the whole day off of class, and can write a crapton of fanfiction after I finish my homework. :3 Only 6,300 miles to go until it starts getting really good, though the flight chapter itself should be fun. I might update once more this week, but not during the weekend.**

**Amu: **What happens on the weekend?  
**Honey: **Fall break, of course! College is just awesome that way. I'll be spending four days at my boyfriend's house!  
**Ikuto: **I think we can all guess what you'll be doing there.  
**Honey: **Yeah, I'm not too hard to read, am I? :P  
**Amu: **Considering what you usually write about, no...

**So yeah! Leave me a lovely little review telling me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. ;) Ja ne, minna!**


	4. Pairing

**Hey everyone~ So happy you like this story so far! I have this chapter kinda planned out but after that...I'm not sure what should happen specifically. :P **

**Anyway, I've gotten totally hooked on writing this! Even when I should maybe be actually being productive. You know how it is, probably. At least I'm not aimlessly browsing the internet like I was before, though. Enjoy!**

* * *

So I somehow found myself sitting right next to my ex-boyfriend on a flight to Chicago. A _fourteen hour_ flight to Chicago. What did I ever do to deserve luck like this? Not only that, but the whole plane is dead silent after that little showdown he and Ikuto had a few minutes ago. I've never been fought over like this before; sure, some guys had gotten crushes on me in high school while I was still in a relationship with Tadase, but there was never any actual confrontation. I find myself at a loss for what to do. Naturally, I settle on sitting silently, awkwardly, twiddling my thumbs as I waited for the plane to stop taxiing and take off already.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, I'm currently sitting in a huge aircraft that's about to fly over 6,000 miles over the Pacific without a break, and I've never even been on a plane before. Maybe I do need some adult company. At the very least, I need an adult...

The roaring of the plane grows louder and louder as we gently lift off. How is no one else totally freaking out right now?! The ground is getting farther and farther away, and the only thing that mercifully tears my eyes from the window is Tadase's voice. "Hey, Amu," he starts, keeping relatively quiet to keep from being overheard, "you okay over there?"

I sit up as straight as I can, my hands brushing themselves over my plaid skirt. "Yes I am, thank you very much. Better than ever, recently," I reply, hoping he caught my little dig. Well...he probably didn't. Our breakup wasn't really all that recent, per se...

He nodded. "I'm glad." He looked back away, leaving me trying my best to hold it together. We stayed this way for god-knows-how-long, awkwardly frozen in place. It really isn't all that different than our first couple of dates, looking back. I remember sitting next to him at the movies, our hands so close together, but not touching, both of us too scared to make a move. I don't know if I could be with someone like that again, someone not brave enough to take even a little bit of chance. Our first kiss came way too late for my liking...

I find myself gazing out the window as I reminisce. There were no more buildings to be seen anymore – only a never-ending carpet of clouds. I don't know whether this scared me more or put me at ease. It almost felt safer, being above everything, removed from the troubles of the earth. That is, if one of them hadn't decided that it was absolutely crucial to take the seat next to my own.

His voice came from beside me once again, breaking me out of my thoughts. "So, Amu, do you think we could just talk a little bit?"

My breath hitches a bit. I can feel my heart starting to race. I try to match his tone, talking loud enough to be heard over the engine, but not so much as to be overheard. "Ah, sure. What about?"

He sat up a bit, probably just as uncomfortable as I am. Actually, I'm not even sure that's possible right now. "I don't know. I just wish that things didn't end how they did between us."

What does _that _mean? Our breakup wasn't exactly a terrible, heart-breaking thing like they are in the movies. After a lot of underlying issues failed to work themselves out, we'd just grown more distant and eventually decided that we just weren't right for each other. Okay, he _was _a bit jealous at the end, but that was more of the straw that broke the camel's back than it was a huge relationship obstacle. "What do you mean?"

He sighs, contemplating his next words. "I don't know. Maybe if I had been a better person then, things would have turned out differently. I mean, with Saaya, things were different. I knew myself better, so I could treat her better."

I suppose I can see where he's coming from. We were both so young when we started dating, and hardly knew who we were or who we wanted to be. Honestly, I'm still not sure about either. Being in a long-term relationship is hard when you're not already happy with who you are. Although I do take offense at how little time it took him to supposedly "find himself." It had been what, four months between when we'd broken up and when he started holding that slut's hand around campus? Not even. Somehow I doubt he did a whole lot of self reflection in that time. Unless he was implying that I was holding him back during our relationship? I was trying to contain my rage at the thought. I'm sure we can keep this conversation civil. "And how did that work out?"

"Well, it didn't. See, that's why I wanted to talk-"

"What, your little week-one hookup didn't work out so you're crawling back to me now?" Okay, so maybe staying civil is a little harder than it's cut out to be. But seriously, the nerve of this guy...

"No, Amu. I'm a different person now. I was just going to ask if you'd be willing to consider giving me another chance."

"I can't believe you," I exclaimed, trying to keep my voice down to a whisper, "I thought we were over! Now you try to pull this 'Oh, but I've _changed_' crap on me not one week after your little fangirl finds someone else to harp over? Count me out. Maybe I _will _sit with Ikuto after all." With that, I stand up, taking my bag from underneath the seat in front of me. I attempt to step around him into the aisle, but get a bit stuck between him and the seat. He awkwardly pulls in his legs, letting me pass. I stand up straight, not looking him in the eye. "Thanks," I mutter. Okay, so my exits aren't exactly graceful, but they do tend to be dramatic.

I head back through the curtain separating our cabin from the one behind us. It's completely dark, the windows closed and the lights off, save for one illuminating the man in one of the seats. His eyes meet mine as I stumble through the dark aisle. "Back already?"

His face reflects the light in an incredible way, as if we're in a candlelit room. It's almost romantic. I'd be enjoying the atmosphere more if it wasn't for the recent drama. "You could say I need some more adult company right now," I say exasperated, putting my bag back between my legs as I take the seat next to him.

"Well, my company can be as adult as you'd like it to be," he said jokingly.

I roll my eyes. This might be almost as bad as having to sit net to Tadase for fourteen hours. "I think I'll just stick with talking for now."

A victorious smirk crossed his lips as he closed his book, putting it away. "So, that's your ex, huh?"

"Yep..." I trailed off. What was there to say? It's not like I knew this guy well enough to tell him the whole story. Not that he'd want to know, anyway. Or maybe he's genuinely curious? Even so, the silence is starting to get awkward. Despite being relatively popular in high school, I've never been good at conversing with near-strangers. "We were together for almost four years," I blurted out.

One of his eyebrows raised, his expression otherwise unchanging. "That long, huh?"

His eyes meet mine again, and I look away. "Yeah, I guess it was a pretty long time." Fuck, he really wasn't making this easy. Not that he struck me as much of a conversationalist, but you'd think he'd at least show a little more interest. Perhaps he's trying not to? I just don't know with this guy. At least he knew how to put up a mysterious character. I guess we both have that in common. "I mean, it started in ninth grade, but we broke up in early May this year."

"What happened?" he asked, his voice just a little less nonchalant.

"Well, there were a lot of little things, issues that never got resolved. Then he started getting jealous of some of my guy friends...we just decided we weren't right for each other. You know how it is." I look over at him. His gaze flicked from the closed window back over to me. He sure isn't easy to read. "I mean, you do...right?"

He shrugs. "I wouldn't say so. I've had dates. Never girlfriends, though."

This takes me aback. He's four years older than me and he's never had a real girlfriend? I didn't think that was possible, especially considering that he's really pretty handsome. "None at all?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. There was someone when I studied abroad last year, but that didn't last too long. We hooked up the whole month I was in Australia, but her boyfriend found out and it had to stop."

Of course he's been with exotic foreign girls. I should have figured, I guess. Probably older and more experienced, too. Not that it was any of my concern. It's not like I care about some near-stranger's sex-life. "That's too bad. Did you really like her?"

"I guess you could say that. She was beautiful, but it was mostly sex for her, and I think we both knew it couldn't last."

A girl using a guy for sex? I wasn't really familiar with the concept. Not that I was intimately familiar with the inverse, but I'd never heard of it that way before. I kind of feel sorry for him, though. It doesn't really sound like there's a lot of romance in his life. I know that some people aren't inclined to that, and he doesn't exactly seem to be the romantic type, but maybe that's why he always seems so isolated. I wonder if he was sad when they had to stop seeing each other.

It dawns on me that I'm discussing relationships with someone who I've essentially just met. Definitely a new experience for me, and we're not even in Chicago yet. Probably nothing new for him, though. "I see." What else is one supposed to say in this kind of situation?

He turns to me. "What about you?"

I tilt my head in confusion. "What _about _me?"

"Has anyone ever done that to you?"

Used me for sex, he means? "Of course not! I'm not that kind of person," I blurt out. I think about the question a bit. Well, in all honesty, the last couple of months of my relationship with Tadase was mostly just about sex. It's not like we were compatible anywhere else, after all. "Well, not _really_. I mean, I guess we were kind of...using each other?" I stopped awkwardly. Am I really discussing my sex life with someone who I've only started talking to five minutes ago?

He shrugs, his expression unreadable. "That happens, I suppose." He stops, looking away again. He really isn't easy to talk to. "It's okay as long as you both enjoy it. It's just not the foundation for an actual relationship."

"Well, yeah. That's why it ended. I mean, the sex was really good, but that's all that was any good," I said, hoping it would help to explain a little more.

"'Really good,' huh? From an eighteen-year-old?" I hear doubt and amusement in his voice.

"What, it's not a joke! I mean, he was seventeen, but..." I trail off again.

He shakes his head, a small smile on his lips. "I've heard that before. I've never heard the same girl say it more than once, though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, genuinely confused.

His smile persists as he looks away. "Nothing to worry about. For now, anyway."

I roll my eyes and shift around, trying to think of something else to talk about, when I realize that maybe I should give up. On less than six hours of sleep, my brain can only function so well. I really shouldn't sleep right now; we're scheduled to arrive around 1 AM Chicago time, so it would be best if I could just stay awake for the plane ride then go to bed as soon as we arrive. That way I could be running on a fairly normal sleep schedule, right? Though, maybe just one little nap couldn't hurt. I can already feel myself dozing off...

My hand tugs on the fabric of his long-sleeved shirt. "Ikuto, can I sleep with you?"

He looks down at me, smirking. "Hm, usually it takes a little more effort than that. Knock yourself out."

I comfortably lean my head against his arm, trying not to snuggle him too much. I take off my jacket, pulling it over my body as a makeshift blanket. My eyes are just beginning to close as I suddenly understand his joke.

"Not like that, perv," I mutter, his arm coming around my shoulder as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Yay, I actually finished this before fall break! I was actually pretty worried that I wouldn't. :P But~ I won't be posting this weekend, as I said in the last chapter, as I'll be going over to my boyfriend's house! So, expect the next chapter sometime next week, I guess.**

**Amu: **I think you overestimate the number of people eagerly waiting your updates.  
**Honey: **Shush, you're just sad because of the huge amounts of Amu-abuse my stories tend to contain. :P  
**Amu: **Of course I'm upset! You put me on a plane next to Tadase! And even worse, now I'm next to Ikuto!  
**Ikuto: **Don't worry, I always make sure all my flights are protected and enjoyable for all parties involved.  
**Honey: **See, you'll be just fine. :3  
**Amu: **Not again...

**So review and stuff! I'm not entirely sure what I should do from here, or even if I should add another chapter about her flight with Ikuto, so suggestions would help a lot. Tell me what you want to see, my wish is your command! :3 Ja ne, minna!**


	5. Off

**Hey everyone~ Sorry for the long break, had fall break for a few days, and then lots of homework! College really keeps you busy. Anyway, I'm going to continue the flight scene for one more chapter (sorry!) because otherwise there would be a LOT of time skipping, and I'd have to gloss over all of this lovely Amuto-relationship-building stuff. So enjoy, I'll try to keep it interesting!**

* * *

My eyes flutter open in the dark room. How long have I been asleep? I check my phone. 10:19 AM. A few hours can't hurt my sleep schedule too much, I figure. But what time would that be in Chicago? Let's see, they're nine hours ahead of us. Or was it behind? So that would be...

A stirring from beside me makes me jump. I'd almost forgotten about the man sleeping next to me. His eyes are closed contently in a peaceful nap. Could he sleep all day? Honestly, he's just like a cat. I look down at the seats in front of us. The trays have been put down, and mine held a cup of soda and a bag of pretzels and cookies. His held an empty cup and crumpled, crumby bags. I suppose a flight attendant had left them while I was asleep. Wait, are there flight attendants? Or was it Yukari, or Professor Nikaidou? The case of the mysterious snacks begins.

I take a sip of the soda, watered down by melted ice, before taking my phone back out. It's nice enough, one of the older models of what they called "smartphones" in Chicago. I'm about to go online when I remember that I'd turned it to airplane mode for the flight. Damn. Well, at least I could keep busy with a sudoku or something. The app just begins to open as Ikuto's sleepy moans distract me. "Amu..."

I turn towards him, a confused look on my face. "Yes?"

He stretches out, his eyes squeezed shut as his arms extend. His whole body relaxes into the seat as he shakes his head, ruffling his hair. A smirk crosses his face as he turns towards me. "Mornin'."

I can't help but roll my eyes. This man is absolutely ridiculous. Well, still better than sitting next to Tadase for the next nearly ten hours. What are we even going to do for that long? Chat about the weather? Or, as he seems to prefer, my sex life? I don't mind talking about it too much, but I can't say I'm used to it. I never really talked with anyone back home about what me and Tadase got up to, and it's not like I've done anything with anyone since then. Even so, I might as well try to make some conversation. "How was your nap?"

He smiles at the question. "Not too bad. Good dreams always help pass the time."

"I suppose that's why you're asleep all the time, then."

"Hey, not always. I'm just more nocturnal," he explains. I can't help but think that's more typical among college seniors.

"So you'll be pretty well-adjusted when we get there, right?"

He shrugs. "I guess. But with the way our schedule looks, I don't know."

I look at him quizzically. "Schedule? What schedule?"

He smiles, as if he's in on some personal joke. "The one that they passed out to everyone in the class before break."

I vaguely recall receiving such a piece of paper and sleepily looking it over. I also remember watching a superhero movie in English with my roommates in the dorm, supposedly for English immersion, and holding a sheet of paper of the same color where I may or may not have doodled a picture of me and Chris Hemsworth. "Yeah, I totally have that. Do you mind if I see yours?"

He reached down and produced a pale blue sheet of paper. "Chicago Schedule" read the title in English. Thankfully, the rest was in Japanese. I scanned through it quickly. There were a couple of assignments, but mostly, it was pretty touristy: visiting the Lincoln Park Zoo and the Navy Pier, seeing the bean, going to the top of the Willis tower, which was supposedly the tallest building in the nation. And shopping on the Magnificent Mile! I can only imagine all the awesome stores they have there. It's a good thing my parents gave me plenty of spending money, along with a good chunk that I'd brought from my savings from my part time job during high school.

"Anything look interesting?" he asked, his expression noncommittal.

My expression mirrors his to the best of my ability. "Not really. I mean, it's all so touristy." Damn, I said I'd try to drop my cool and spicy demeanor. Old habits die hard, I guess.

He smiles, looking somewhat amused. "I don't know. I'm looking forward to the trip to the Chicago Theatre."

I glance back at the schedule. "It's just some female singer on a Christmas tour, though. Why would you want to see that?"

"I know someone who's a little more excited about it than I am," he explains.

Utau burst through the curtains, Kukai quickly following behind her. They were smiling and giggling at each other flirtatiously. Utau grabbed onto his hand, leading them a bit further down the aisle. She spoke to him in a hushed, flirty tone. "You have no idea what I'm going to do to- oh. Hey Amu. Hey Ikuto. I totally forgot you guys were back here."

"Hey, Utau. What's up?" I asked, happy to have a little more company.

"Bathroom's vacant. We won't tell," Ikuto's voice came from beside me. Wait...tell who what, exactly?

Kukai's eyes widened in surprise, but Utau kept her devious smirk. "Thanksies~" she said in an uncharacteristically girly tone. Her grip tightened on his hand, leading him down the aisle and into the tiny bathroom on the end. Wait, those can fit two people? Since when? From what I saw of the airplane bathrooms, you'd have to be...

Oh. Okay, then.

I sat awkwardly, a deep red flush coming over my face at the realization. Ikuto nonchalantly took out his book, opening it up and reading in the dim light. How could he be so calm and uncaring about this? "Ikuto, are they really-"

Quiet moans, muffled by the door of the bathroom, were just audible from behind us. He flipped a page as he responded, not even looking up. "Yep."

I look at him, shocked. He doesn't even care! "Wait, they're in there joining the mile-high club and you can just stay completely unfazed?" I have no idea if this is just something the seniors are more used to, or if he's just got something going on in the head. Probably something hard to pronounce.

He shrugs, his gaze still glued to his book. "Knowing those two, 'joining' probably isn't the right word. More like renewing their membership."

The soft, feminine mewls grew louder, and were joined by a muffled, rhythmic slapping sound. Their boldness is something to be admired, at least. "But you act like this is just some casual thing that happens all the time!" I say over their sounds of pure delight.

He smiles, glancing over at me. "Ah, you freshmen can be so cute sometimes. Of course I'm used to this stuff. You can't tell me you've never been sexiled before."

"S-Sexiled? You mean like...exiled, but for..."

"Exactly."

"No, I haven't! I didn't even know that was a thing!" It's not like I was in the dorm much, anyway. I always study in the lounge or the huge library across campus. Besides, it's not like there was anything happening between Yaya and Kairi or Rima and Nagihiko...right? Oh god...what if there was? What if they used my bed? I can't even bear to think about it...

"You'll learn," he said, going back to his book. I suppose he did have a point about the campus being very sex-positive. Everyone seemed pretty open about it, not to mention the abundance of free condoms almost everywhere. But even so, is this really something I'm just going to get used to? Well, I will be sharing a room with Utau for the trip. I can only hope they won't have the nerve to try anything in front of me.

Awkward pauses in conversation are much harder to deal with when the silence is filled with two horny college students banging in the bathroom, I learn quickly. Might as well try to keep the conversation going. "Have you, then? Been sexiled, I mean. Or are you typically the one...sexiling?"

An amused smile crosses his lips. "I can't say that I've ever gone past second in my own dorm. That's what parties are for." He looks away, as if remembering something. "I've only been kept out a couple of times, when my roommate has his girlfriend over."

Girlfriend, huh? I can't help but think it might be nice to have a relationship like that, one where you could just call someone over when you needed them. Though, that would be more of a friends-with-benefits deal, right? It really would be nice to be held and cuddled afterward...

Utau's voice becomes a bit more audible as they near the end. "Oh, Kukai, I'm gonna- ah! Fuck, yes!" Well, I can now I say know what my temporary roommate's orgasmic screams sound like. Seems like I'm not even close to being the only one, with the way Ikuto talks. A few seconds and a few low grunts later, the noise stops. I feel myself blushing crimson again. Something about listening to that almost felt...dirty. Is this really what college is like?

A minute or so later, they both emerged, Utau's clothes and hair a bit rumpled. She walked in front of Kukai, then sat down in one of the seats across from us. Something about the afterglow makes her look even prettier than usual. Kukai takes the seat next to her, still looking a bit dazed. His girlfriend turns to us, her eyes twinkling. She gave a big smile as she spoke to us, completely out of breath. "So...what's up with you two?"

* * *

Nine and a half hours of small talk, naps, and games of "would you rather" with Utau and Kukai later, our plane finally touches the ground. I glance out the window, the entire scape dark yet illuminated, lit up by moonlight and the sparkling lights of the airport. I check my watch, completely out of synch with the local time. My phone, however, displays 1:06 AM. It's highly doubtful that I'll be getting any sleep tonight.

After what seems like eternity, we're finally clear to leave the plane. I grab my bag, stepping into the aisle ahead of the others, and through the curtain dividing the cabins. The others are clearing out too, probably just as excited as I am to be off this damned plane. As luxurious as it is, it's tough not to feel cooped up. I wonder how the flight went for everyone else?

I stick with Rima and Yaya as we all breeze through the terminal, grab our luggage, and load everything onto the bus. Poor Rima didn't even get to sleep, as Yaya's constant whining kept her up. I felt bad for her; planes are kinda scary, and I doubt Yaya was able to handle it very well. Though I will say that the occasional shouts of "shut that kid up!" were somewhat amusing, even from the other cabin.

I sit next to them on the bus ride to the hotel, which is supposed to take about a half an hour. Yaya is out like a light, probably from not sleeping at all on the plane. Rima, too, is fighting to stay awake while we chat on the ride over. It's going to be a little weird not rooming with them, even if it's just for a week. Besides, we can still hang out around the city.

It's nearly 2 AM when we finally arrive at the hotel. It's nothing too special from the outside. It is pretty tall, and a thin layer of snow coats the wilted flora around it. We all quickly unload our luggage from the bus and head inside, chilled by the winter air.

When the elevator doors open in front of us, a sigh of disappointment rings out. We're definitely going to have to take turns using the tiny elevator. Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto all squeeze in, all cramped by Utau's numerous suitcases. I guess she needs somewhere to keep all her fabulous clothes. Yaya, Rima and I are next. We load into the elevator, and the doors slide shut as Yaya insists on being the one to push the floor button. Doesn't really make a difference to me.

We're all on the 12th floor, and the ride up is somewhat dizzying. Yaya and Rima will room together, next to Utau and me. I know Tadase, Kairi, and Nagihiko, all of the freshmen boys, will share a room, and Kukai and Ikuto will be together. I guess that Yukari and Professor Nikaidou are sharing, too? Weird.

Once we arrive at our floor, Yaya bounces out. Her energy levels are the very definition of unpredictable. Rima follows her, giving me a quick wave goodbye as they enter their room. I fumble with my card key a bit until Utau opens the door. "Hey, Amu. Need any help with your bags?"

I don't have nearly as many as she does, but the offer is nice. "I guess you could take my carry-on, if you'd like." She quickly takes it from my hand, and I roll my suitcase into the room. Wow, American hotel rooms are so much bigger than Japanese ones. Even the bed seems giant compared to the ones back at home. I lay my suitcase on the floor, intent on unpacking everything before I go to bed. Utau starts unzipping one of her bags, too. However, instead of beginning to unpack, she pulls out a cute little bikini. "Hey, me and the guys are going down to the hot tub. Wanna come?"

Hot tubbing at two in the morning? This girl is something special. "Like, now? It's super late."

She shrugs, smiling as she lifts her shirt over her head. "Yeah. I can text the others, too. We can make it a party."

Well, I'll admit it does sound like fun. I look down into my suitcase, spotting a white bikini with red polka dots I'd thrown in at the last minute. I can't help but smile at the idea. "Sure." I take it out, peeling off my own shirt and standing up to undo my pants.

Maybe I just won't sleep tonight.

* * *

**I just have to say, of all the things I've learned in college before, the word "sexile" has proven to be not only my favorite, but also the most practical. Also, the bit about free condoms being absolutely everywhere on campus is true, at least for my (Christian :P) school.**

**Amu: **Seriously? And people actually take condoms from public places?  
**Honey: **Well, yeah! The bowls become noticeably emptier on weekends, especially.  
**Ikuto: **Do you?  
**Honey: **No, I don't really need to. My boyfriend and I buy in bulk online. :P  
**Amu: **That explains it...  
**Ikuto: **I'm sure I'll find someone with whom that will become necessary...ne, Amu?  
**Amu: **Sigh...

**Also, be sure to visit Mirene the Mermaid's stories and wish her a happy (belated) birthday! She's been such a help and inspiration to this story. A,nd be sure to check out her new story, Bejeweled! It's super cool. :)**

**So, review and stuff! The next scene will obviously be the hot tub party, but I'm entirely unsure what to do with it. :P Suggestions would be mucho appreciated (and credited, of course). :) Thanks again for reading! Ja ne, minna~**


	6. Causing

**Hey everyone~ Glad you're enjoying the story so far! Should only get juicier from here. ;) Although I really should be doing my chemistry right now. Whatevs, I love you guys.**

* * *

Utau quickly changed and headed downstairs to the pool room while I was in the bathroom. She'd knocked on the door to tell me that she'd texted everyone to meet us down there. How she'd already managed to collect everyone's numbers, the world may never know.

I tie the back of my swimsuit, plenty tight to make sure it doesn't slip. Who knows what could happen in a hot tub full of horny guys? I spin around, checking myself out. It had been quite a few months since I last wore a bikini. There wasn't much need for it in college unless you were on the swim team. Even so, my trips to the gym, though fewer and further between they they maybe should have been, were paying off; my waist is slim, with just the subtlest hint of a line going down my stomach. My chest still feels flat as ever, though - I know a B-cup isn't bad, but it's hard not to feel small next to Utau's Cs.

I grab one of the towels from the bathroom rack and slip into my sandals. If we were starting our trip with a hot tub party, who knows what else could be in store?

Quickly, I make my way to the elevator and to the lobby. Without much trouble, I find the entrance to the pool room, adjacent to a dark room filled with various workout machines. It really seems like we're the only ones in the hotel at this time of night. As I enter, I'm taken in by the beauty. The floors are all golden marble, and a huge pool of blue water sits squarely in the center, completely still. The fluorescent lights reflect off of it stunningly. To my right sit Utau, Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase in a bubbling hot tub, lit up by bulbs beneath the water.

Utau notices me as I enter. "Hey, Amu, come on in! The water's awesome," she beckoned. Her long, golden ponytails sit halfway in the water, Kukai's arm around her shoulder.

I set my fluffy towel on the marble floor, eager to join everyone. I step into the warm water, letting out a sigh of contentment as it envelops me completely. Ikuto moves over, making a space between himself and Kukai for me to sit down. Jets of bubbles hit my back as I sit down next to him. This is absolute paradise.

Yaya comes through the door, looking absolutely thrilled. She's dressed in a navy one-piece swimsuit, which looks an awful lot like a school-issued one. Her eyes dart from us to the huge pool, as if making an incredibly important decision. She bites her lip indecisively.

"Hey Yaya, where's Rima?" I ask, catching her attention.

A slightly guilty look comes over her face. "I'm not sure. I was so excited that I just changed and ran down here!" She looks again from the hot tub to the pool. "She's probably on her way down right now."

The boys chat amongst themselves as I talk with her. "You can jump in the pool if you want, Yaya. It might be a little cold, though," I say, noting her distress.

She brightens up even more, like a huge burden has been lifted off her shoulders. "Awesome! I wanna splash around in there so bad, but I didn't know if you guys wanted me to stay with you." she drops her towel on the floor next to mine before running full-speed towards the pool. Her high-pitched battle cry rings out across the room, everyone's eyes on her as she launches herself over the water. "Cannonball!"

For such a tiny girl, she sure knows how to make a huge splash. Even from the hot tub, I feel a few drops of cool water land on my face. Seconds later, her head reappears on the surface. She's furiously dog-paddling over to the ladder leading out of the pool. "C-C-Cold! S-So cold!" Everyone laughs as she pulls herself out of the water and dashes over to the hot tub, each step splashing on the smooth floor. One foot after another, she lowers herself into the warm water and takes a seat between Tadase and Kairi. She shivers as she tries to look indignant. "I changed my mind," she explains, but can't help but smile.

Seconds later, Nagihiko emerges from the door, in only a pair of dark blue swim trunks with a fluffy towel slung over his shoulder, carrying a fully-clothed Rima bridal-style in his arms. Her arms are crossed over her chest, still wearing her same white skirt and pale blue blouse from before. He carries her towards us, slipping off his shoes along the way. "Hey guys. Guess who forgot her swimsuit?"

"Ah, is that why you're going topless tonight, Nagi?" Kukai teases from beside me. I can't help but smile at his joke. I'll admit, Nagi would make for a pretty girl.

Rima glares intensely at him. "No one told me we'd be swimming!" she snaps. "And the gift store is closed, it's not like I could buy one."

I give them a look of confusion. "Okay, but...why are you being carried, Rima?"

She crosses her arms more tightly, doing her best to look frustrated. The man carrying her speaks up. "She was a bit...hesitant to come down. It's going to be lots of fun though, right?"

Utau beams at them. "Of course! This hot tub feels like heaven." She further relaxes into Kukai's arms, enjoying their closeness. "I'd love for you guys to join us," she said, smiling sincerely.

A mischievous look suddenly crosses Nagihiko's face. "What do you think, guys? Think Rima should join us?" A cheer rings out from the hot tub, along with a whistle from Kukai. He looks down at the girl in his arms. "I guess it's settled, then." After shrugging off his towel, he gingerly steps into the hot tub, Rima starting to squirm around. He's nearly waist-deep when she cries out.

"No, you idiot! You can't, I'm not wearing a swimsuit!" He stops, not going any further in. Rima's skirt barely touches the surface of the water.

Utau smiles at them, amused. "You can just wear your bra and panties, Rima. It's pretty much the same thing."

Rima's expression turns to one of surprise as Nagihiko slowly steps out of the hot tub. He sets her down so that she stands on her own feet. Her face starts turning pink as she mutters her answer. "That sounds like...well, I _would_, but..." Her gaze falls to the floor, her next sentence barely audible. "I'm not wearing a bra..."

Utau seems completely unfazed, her smile persisting. This time, it was her turn to look mischievous. She glances from me to Yaya. "That's no big deal, right girls? I mean, we can't have Rima being the only topless one." Wait, what is this girl implying? Have the hot tub fumes gone to her head already? She turns back to Rima. "That is, if you're okay with it."

The tiny blonde looks hesitant for a moment, then smiles. "Promise that what happens in the hot tub, stays in the hot tub?"

Utau nods, standing up so the water level is under her navel but still above her swimsuit bottoms. "Promise. Here, I'll start." I can't help but think of how absolutely stunning she looks. The silver metallic bikini top that covers her sizable breasts is covered in tiny beads of water, mirroring the rest of her tanned body. Her hands reach up behind her, skillfully undoing the knot behind her neck. She holds the top on her body with one arm, using the other to undo the tie on her back. She peels the fabric off her chest, freeing her breasts as she sets it next to the hot tub. It's amazing how comfortable she is in her own skin, but with a body like that, it's no surprise. Her nipples are hard from the sudden cold air flowing over them, and it's quite a sight to behold. I can't tell what's more breath-taking: the stunning metallic swimsuit that barely covered her, or her voluminous breasts out in the open, which speaks wonders for the bikini top.

Kukai's expression becomes visibly distressed when she sits back down, concealing herself under the foamy surface of the water. _Like someone had taken away his candy_, I think. I glance at Yaya, who's standing up in the hot tub, eagerly pulling her arms out of the shoulders of her swimsuit, peeling it down her body. She doesn't have nearly as much to show, her chest flatter and childish. She sits back down, letting the rest of the skirted swimsuit float around her body in the water.

With that, all eyes turn to me. I glance at Utau for help, who meets my gaze with comforting amethyst eyes. "It's okay," she mouths silently. Well, it's not too big of a deal, right? It's not like my bottoms are coming off or anything. I reach behind myself, trying to imitate Utau's grace as I untie the knot, but end up fumbling with it for a bit before it comes loose. I do the same to the knot in back before pulling the fabric up from the water, tossing it behind me, careful to keep my breasts under the concealing foam of the water.

"Aw, you're no fun, Amu-chi~! Being naked is fun!" Yaya said across from me. She earned a few snickers from the boys.

"Who said anything about being naked?" I shoot back, my face reddening. Though, it might not matter too much. Kukai is already pretty distracted, and Nagi and Kairi don't seem to bothered by it either. It's nothing Tadase hasn't seen before, but Ikuto...for whatever reason, I'm not sure I want him to see my boobs quite yet.

She shrugs, turning to face Rima with everyone else. Rima is now alone outside the hot tub, with Nagihiko have already submerged himself into the tub between Ikuto and Tadase. She rolls her eyes a bit, undoing the zipper on the side of her wet skirt. It falls down her legs, exposing a pair of simple, powder blue panties. Her fingers slowly work their way down her shirt, button by button. It opens up a bit each time, exposing her body. She shrugs it off, her expression blank as her modest breasts come into view. They're very close in size to my own. She reaches up, tying her long, wavy hair into a ponytail before joining us in the water. It's starting to get a little crowded, but she squeezes herself between Nagi and Tadase.

Her eyes meet Nagihiko's, her expression smug. "Well? You don't think that I'm going to be the only one of us stripping do you?"

A look of panic came over his face, and us girls could only laugh. I wonder if they always play games with each other like this. "Y-You want me to...?"

She smirks, something I've never seen her do before. "It's only fair, right?"

Utau elbows Kukai hard enough that he bumps into me a bit, as if urging him to do something. He speaks up as if on cue. "S-She's right! The boys should, too!" With that, he stood up, showing off his blue boxers with bright yellow stars, and a not-so-subtle hard on. He quickly pulled them off and sat back down, flashing us for the briefest second before setting them beside the hot tub. Damn, Utau's a lucky girl. But wait, is what I think about to happen _actually _about to happen?

Nagihiko accepts the challenge, always eager to compete with Kukai. He mirrors his actions, sliding out of his swim trunks while I modestly look away. I look at Rima instead, whose eyes seem to be popping out of her head. Out of surprise, or something else? I'm not sure I want to know.

Tadase and Ikuto both silently stand up. Holy crap, are they glaring at each other? What is going on here? The water covers Tadase's swimsuit bottoms on account of his height, but Ikuto isn't quite so lucky. I don't know if I can bear to watch. I close my eyes as their swimsuits come off, my face reddening as surprised gasps ring out all around me. My golden eyes open just in time to see them both sinking back into the water, and happen to catch a glance of Ikuto's happy trail on the way down. His pubes are even darker than his hair, and the image sticks with me. Whatever sort of contest they just had, I can't help but feel like Ikuto won.

I turn to Kairi, whose swim trunks sit folded neatly beside the hot tub. How the hell did he do that? What kind of little ninja is he? I shift in my seat, slightly uncomfortable. This kind of public nudity didn't exactly exist in my high school. Well...now what? Are we just kinda supposed to sit here and talk and ignore the fact that none of us are properly covered? Even with the bubbles of the hot tub covering me, I can't help but be paranoid about something slipping.

Yaya pouts, her arms crossing in front of her modest chest. "That's no fair! I feel silly just wearing half a swimsuit now."

Oh god, what is she going to do? "Yaya, it's fine! You look great just like that!" I start, trying to convince her otherwise as she starts to stand up.

I notice that Kukai's hands are no longer above the water. Oh dear. "Yeah, Utau," he coos into her ear, "the boys can't be the only ones skinny dipping, right?"

She shoots him a quick look of annoyance. "Well, maybe if you took your hand out," I manage to hear her say under her breath. One of his hand comes out of the water, finding its place back over her shoulder. She starts smiling again, satisfied that he won't try anything more. "I suppose you're right," she says more audibly, for everyone to hear. Her hands start moving under the water, from one side of her hips to the other. Seconds later, she pulls a pair of matching silver metallic swimsuit bottom from between her legs, setting it beside her top on the side of the hot tub.

My eyes meet Rima's in a look of hesitation. "Should we?" I mouth to her silently. She shrugs as Yaya stands up, more than eager to shed the rest of her one-piece. "No reason not to," she mouths back, smiling. I smile back. I can easily untie my swimsuit bottoms like Utau without showing anything. What the hell, I might as well.

Her fingers hook into her panties, pulling them down as I untie my bottoms one side after the other. I sit up a bit, letting the fabric slide between my legs. I set them behind me, next to Ikuto's swim trunks. There. No big deal.

There isn't a stitch of clothing left in the hot tub. And I have to say, I don't mind nearly as much as I thought I would. But now what? Utau, as always, takes charge. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

It was pretty obvious from Kukai's face what he wanted to do, but it seems Utau wants to include everyone. Yaya is quick to speak up. "I know! Let's play a game!"

Utau smiles at the idea. "What kind of game are you thinking?"

Rima seems deep in thought for a moment, trying to think up the best party games. "How about Never Have I Ever?"

Yaya pouts. "That's so boring, Rima-chi~! We should do something fun, like Firetruck!"

Wait, Firetruck? That's the same as the game Nervous, right? What the hell is she thinking?  
"Yaya, why Firetruck?"

"Only because it has the coolest name _ever_!" Her face turns a bit guilty. "Actually, I don't really know what it is. It just sounds really awesome."

Kukai decides to take initiative again. "Alright! All those in favor of Never Have I Ever, please raise your hands now!"

My hand shoots up out of the water. I'll be damned if I have to play Firetruck while stuck between Kukai and Ikuto. Kairi joins me in his vote, but he seems to be the only one.

A smirk comes over the redhead's face. "And those is favor of Firetruck?" Everyone else raises their hand as mine sinks back into the water, including Kukai's. "Well, Firetruck it is then! Should I explain the rules?"

"Yes, please~!" exclaims Yaya from across from us. Doesn't she know how dangerous it is to volunteer for games she doesn't even know about?

Kukai smiles, counting off. We're in perfect boy-girl order, save for Ikuto and Nagihiko sitting next to each other. "Okay, so when it's your turn, you put your hand on the leg of the person to your right. You slide your hand up their body, and occasionally stop and ask 'Are you nervous?' When they start to feel uncomfortable, then they say 'yes,' or 'nervous.' As soon as they do, you have to take your hand off immediately. If they get nervous before you reach the inside of their thigh, they owe you a favor. If they don't, then you owe them. Everyone understand?"

I nod with everyone else, looking to my right. Oh god, I'm going to have to touch Ikuto. What if he doesn't get nervous? What if he doesn't stop me?

"Good," the redhead says from next to me, "then Utau will start!"

His girlfriend rolls her eyes a bit and smiles in exasperation. "I guess we need to set the example, right?" Her hand dips under the water, probably touching his knee as far as I can tell from the angle. She slides her hand up his leg a few inches, though it's nearly impossible to see with the constant bubbles and foam from the hot tub. "Are you nervous, Kukai?"

He shakes his head, a big, goofy grin on his face. "Nope! You'll have to try harder than that."

Her hand slides up even more, and she's maybe at his inner thigh now. That went fast. "How about now?" He shakes his head again. At this point, I can't tell for the life of me where her hand goes, but she sure seems content with wherever it is. "Not even right now?"

His goofy smile persists. "Nope." As far as I can tell, her hand is staying in the same place, but moving up and down. She's not doing what I think she is, is she? She shakes her head in defeat, her hand still moving. "Fine. I suppose you win this round. I think we can find something I can do for you later." She removes her hand, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Your turn, Kukai," she says, turning to him.

He turns to me. Oh god, I totally forgot about this part. I'm almost too nervous already. "Are you ready, Amu?" I nod my head confidently. I can totally handle this. "Of course!" I feel myself flinch a bit as he puts his fingertips on my knee. They slide up just a couple of inches, stopping on the top of my leg. "Are you nervous?" Honestly, it's not too bad so far. Though, I would feel more comfortable if we weren't both butt-naked. "Nope!"

As his fingers travel closer to my center, I feel how calloused and rough they are as they approach my inner thigh. I can't help but think about how nice they would feel somewhere else. "Nervous, Amu?" After a deep breath, I can still confidently shake my head no. I don't know how much longer I can last like this. It would be different if a slip of the hand didn't mean someone's fingers touching my lower lips. His hand slides in between my legs, touching my inner thigh. Okay, now I'm started to get a little uncomfortable. He moves another inch towards me before stopping. "Are you nervous?"

I can't help but nod my head yes. His hand immediately comes out of the water. I relax, letting out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding.

Okay, now that that's over, now it's time for something much more nerve-wracking. I turn to the dark-haired man next to me. He has a small smirk on his face, like he's enjoying the scene around him. He turns to face me, his piercing blue eyes gazing into mine. "Ready?" he asks me.

I can't help but smile back. "Hey, that's my line." After searching around a bit under water, I set my fingertips on his knee. My heart really shouldn't be beating as fast as it is as I slide my hand just an inch or two up his leg. It's not exactly the first time I've touched a man like this, after all. "Are you nervous, Tsukiyomi?" He smiles. "Ikuto, please. And not even close." I slide my hand farther, slowly making my way in between his legs. At this rate, it would take forever to reach my goal. "How about now?"

He shakes his head again. It's definitely going to take more than this. It's not like this is exactly his first time being touched, either. My hand slips a bit, and I feel it brush against something hard that it most decidedly _not_ his thigh. I jerk my hand out of the water at the realization. "N-Nervous!" I exclaim without thinking. Everyone around me erupts into laughter.

Kukai is the first to speak up. "I think you need to practice this game a little more, Amu," he manages, tears of laughter forming in the corners of his eyes.

"S-Shut up!" I snap back. I can feel my face turning red again. There's no way I'm ever going to live this down, even if they might not have seen what actually happened. I hope it wasn't _too_ obvious.

Ikuto turns to me, desperately trying to conceal his laughter. "Guess you owe me a favor now, right Amu?"

I roll my eyes. "W-Will someone else just hurry up and go already?"

As the laughter begins to die down, Nagihiko makes a big show of cracking his knuckles above the water. "Guess it's my turn, then. Ready, Rima?" His hand dips into the water, touching her knee. Her facial expression becomes gradually more horrified as her slides his hand closer to her crotch. His hand speeds up a bit as her nears her center. "Nervous ye-"

"Yep! Don't touch me, perv," she says, swatting his hand away. It's hard to tell how serious they are with each other sometimes. She looks indignant as his hand comes back out of the water. How far did he make it, exactly? After all, she _did _vote to play this. She turns to Tadase, her expression making it more clear that she is trying not to show her enjoyment. "Ready?"

He nods at her. I'm not too sure how I feel about this. I mean, he's been with a total of maybe two girls, and now Rima will be touching him? It really weirds me out. After fixing her hair, her hand enters the water. She inches closer and closer to his crotch. I can barely stand to watch. What if she touches him? What if he's hard, and she judges me once she knows what I felt inside me for so long? My gaze goes down, my face flushing at the thought. Before I know it, I hear his voice across from me. "Alright, I'm nervous." Rima's hand comes back out of the water. She smiles up at him. "I guess I owe you, then."

And with that, I try to black out the mental image of what just happened. All eyes are on Yaya now. She's all smiles as Tadase's hand starts moving up her leg. He manages to keep a nice poker face as he progresses. "Nervous yet?" She shakes her head at him. "Nope~!" I admire how bubbly she can be, even in a situation like this. Seconds later, I hear her yelp. "Ah, where do you think you're going, mister?" Okay, so maybe her bubbliness is mostly due to her lack of understanding the rules completely. No big deal, considering that Tadase immediately takes his hand out of the water.

She turns to Kairi, who has a very serious expression on under his glasses. "Ready, Yaya-san!" Alright, maybe neither of them really understand the game. Her hand slides up his leg, his face visibly turning pink as she moves. "Nervous, Kairi-chi?" His solemn expression stays glued to his face. "Never! This is what I've been training for!" Training? What sort of training is he talking about? I'm completely baffled as she inches farther between his legs. "How about now~?" His face is beet red at this point. "Yes! I concede defeat to you, my honorable opponent!" I'm vaguely curious as to how a sex life between them would work out, if that's how they always communicate with each other.

I turn to look at Utau, who's smile has never let up. I guess she's the kind of person who really likes parties like this. Her hand is under the water, moving up and down just as it was before. I guess she and Kukai have their own rules as to how this game is played. "It's getting late, guys. Do you wanna head back and catch a couple hours of sleep?"

Kukai's face turns to one of disappointment. "Aw, right now? But we're having so much fun." I'm just going to interpret that as "all of us," as opposed to what he probably actually means. "Sure. We should finish unpacking too, Utau," I chime in.

She nods. "It's settled, then. We're heading back guys, we'll see you later." She grabs her swimsuit bottoms from the side of the hot tub, putting them under the water and tying them back on as I do the same. Yaya pipes up as Rima grabs her panties from the hot tub's edge. "Aw, it's no fun without you guys. We're coming up, too!" She grabs her one piece swimsuit and wrestles to get it on underwater. The boys follow suit, taking their swim trunks. Guess it's no fun without us girls.

I reach behind me to grab my top, but my hand just hits the marble. Uh oh. I turn around, seeing it several feet away. Guess I threw it farther than I thought. I look around the hot tub. Well, they all seem pretty distracted, especially with Utau making a show of putting her top back on. I'll just make a dash for it. I run up the steps of the hot tub, not bothering to cover myself as I dash towards the abandoned bikini top. My modest breasts bounce with every step, and I hear a whistle from behind me. Okay, maybe this wasn't my best plan.

Along with the hoots and hollers from the boys, I pick out Yaya's voice. "Go, go, Amu-chi!" I can't help but smile despite my flushed face and exposed breasts, nipples hard from the cold air. I gingerly bend over to pick it up, only egging on the boys. I cover myself clumsily as I tie it back around me. Honestly, It's almost sort of nice getting this reaction for my body. Do I really look _that_ good? A small smile crosses my lips.

I guess I'm giving everyone a show after all.

* * *

**Holy fruitcakes, this came out to be long. And just in case you need a more visual guide to their seating, please enjoy this super-crappy diagram I made in ten minutes in MS Paint, just for you guys: ****imgur qePI1 (replace the space with a dotcomslash, of course :P)**

**Amu: **Oh god, what is that?  
**Honey: **Alright, so it's not exactly my best work. I can't just "Drew, Draw, Drawn!" like you~  
**Amu: **No, the skinny dipping! The nervous game! Who would allow such a thing?!  
**Ikuto: **My new hero.  
**Honey: **That would be the lovely Mirene the Mermaid. She actually suggested both! She's just chock full of amazing ideas. :3  
**Ikuto: **I've heard she writes lemons about us, too.  
**Amu: **Evil! All of you! Just let me hot tub in peace!

**So there you have it folks! Now, I'm entirely unsure what to do with the next chapter. Where should they go in Chicago next? The Willis tower? Sight-seeing? Something else, maybe in the hotel? Lemme know in the reviews, and you'll be credited! ;D**

**Also, thank you ****Erstel 908iu for pointing out my little spelling mistake! How embarrassing. :P**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and stuff! I love you guys. Ja ne, minna!**


	7. Trouble

**Hey everyone~ So glad you like the story so far! Just a warning, there's going to be a little plot between the juicier bits, but I'll try to keep things interesting! Still so inexperienced at this. :P Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

When we returned to our rooms, it was about three in the morning. I slipped into a pair of yellow flannel pajamas, perfect for the winter, and started unpacking. Not a minute later, Utau came in, boyfriend in hand, and shut them both in the bathroom. I wasn't sure if I had it in me to wait out what was sure to be some very loud sex, and decided to relocate to Yaya and Rima's room for the next twenty minutes. Yaya had already passed out, but Rima was more than happy to talk with me.

We sit down on a couch on the opposite side of the room from them bed as to not wake Yaya. I relax into the big, floral-print chair across from her. "So, what exactly happened in the hot tub with you and Tadase?" I ask, too tired to care about being nervous or coy. I can't help but be a little curious, though.

Her expression doesn't change in the slightest. "I got between his legs before he stopped me. He didn't seem uncomfortable, though. Think it was more of a politeness thing."

My head tilts quizzically. "Politeness? Like, to Nagihiko?"

Her eyes widen a bit. "No! Why would that be polite to him? It's not like we're, you know, _doing _anything."

I can't help but smile at her. This girl is absolutely ridiculous. "If you say so," I tease.

"I mean it. And I think it was out of politeness to _you_, I mean."

Politeness to me? What does that even mean? Did he not want my roommate, someone who I spend a lot of time with, touching his dick, or did he not want anyone touching it except-

No. I'm just not even going to think that way right now. "Guess we can't really know for sure. I should probably get to bed for now, though," I say, politely excusing myself.

She nods sleepily. "I should too. We have a big day tomorrow, after all."

I stand up, stretching out. "That's for sure. See you then!"

I pass Kukai on my way back, and he looks absolutely exhausted. It's hard to feel extremely sorry for him, considering who's wearing him out all the time. I open the door and flop onto the bed. Utau is already lying next to me, wearing a cute silk nightgown. I scoot under the covers as she reaches over toward the end table. "May I turn out the light?" I mutter an affirmative response as I curl up under the covers, my eyes closing in an exhausted sleep.

* * *

The schedule for today is pretty much the definition of tourism: breakfast at the hotel, visiting the Lincoln Park Zoo for a couple hours, lunch at the Hard Rock Caf_é_, and then spending some time in a sculpture garden. At least it sounds somewhat entertaining. I gaze out the window as the bus pulls up to the zoo gates. The doors open, and we all empty out.

As we file out one by one, Nikaidou hands us each a sheet of paper. I glance down at mine. We have to write down English that we see in the zoo? Well, I guess that we have to justify our tourism somehow. It shouldn't be too hard.

We head into the exhibits, and I notice a tall figure standing behind me. I turn around, seeing Ikuto also looking over his sheet. I wonder if he'd be opposed to doing the assignment together? "Hey, Ikuto?" He looks up briefly from his paper. "Would you want to explore the zoo with me?"

He smiles, shrugging. "Sure, I guess."

We head through the gates and into the zoo, my gloved hands shivering a bit as I clutch the paper. I knew it would be snowing here, but I wasn't expecting it to be this...well, _cold_. Even a lot of the animals are hiding inside their caves and enclosures. There's a few heated indoor areas and a souvenir shop, but we decide to save those for last. We head over to the jungle animals to start.

A lion and his mate lay snuggled close behind thick glass walls in their area, under a man-made rock cave. The lioness lovingly rubs her head against him as they enjoy a nap together. I look over and see Ikuto reading the information panel, decorated with colorful pictures of the big cats in their natural habitat. His pencil moves deftly over his paper, jotting down the required notes.

I walk over, glancing at the paper. "It's called a 'lion' here? That's really close to our word for it."

He nods, looking at me. "They're actually pretty interesting. Just like huge cats, really."

My gaze shifts to the informational panel, and I try to piece together some of the English. It's surprisingly easy, save for some Latin words. "Inactive for twenty hours a day? Now, who does that remind me of?"

He smirks at my teasing. "Are you saying I remind you of an animal that can mate with its partner up to forty times a day?"

I feel the blood rush to my face. How is it that I'm always the one at the butt of every joke? I'm supposed to be teasing him! "Ah, I didn't mean...that wasn't-"

He smiles, shaking his head as he finishes up his notes. "I'm not confirming or denying anything, Amu. Just something you'll have to figure out for yourself." With that, he puts his pencil in his pocket, walking away to the next exhibit.

I stand there embarrassed for a second until I realize he's planning on leaving without me. "W-wait for me, you perverted cat guy!"

* * *

After eventually catching up to him, we explored the rest of the zoo together before stopping in the gift shop. I look around, finally removing my gloves in the warm air of the store. It's very well-lit, and there's a large variety of souvenirs: cute bead necklaces, little mood rings, board games, post cards, and a plethora of stuffed animals. I can't help but admire the huge stuffed jungle animals, especially a giant white tiger that sits proudly atop of one of the displays.

I notice Ikuto behind me, his piercing blue gaze mirroring the tiger's. "Are you thinking of buying anything?" he asks.

"Well, I haven't exactly looked around too much," I admit, not having strayed far from the stuffed animal display. I'm just glad no one else is here right now; somehow, I don't want everyone finding out about my little soft spot for cute plushies.

His fingers slip between mine, making me jump a bit at the sudden contact. "Let's go check out the other displays, then," he suggests, his eyes meeting mine as he squeezes my hand.

My heart starts pounding in my chest. It's been a while since I've held hands with anyone. Soon, we're standing in front of a little jewelry. Earrings and necklaces hang off a swiveling display, though they all seem to be a bit low-grade. I suppose these are more about the sentimental value, though. Ikuto lets go of my hand, off to wander somewhere else. The display of cheap, cutely-shaped mood rings catches my eye. I have to say, they are kind of pretty; the stones are all wrapped in silver-colored metal, forming heart, spade, clover, and diamond shapes, among others. They're all a deep onyx black, and I can't help but rest my fingertip on one. When I pull away, the gem turns a pretty blue color before fading into green.

Ikuto notices my interest and looks away from the shirt rack he had been occupying himself with. "Thinking of getting one?"

I quickly turn away, feigning disinterest. "No way! I mean, only little kids wear those."

He smiles, shrugging. "Suit yourself."

After another brief observation of the stuffed animals, I exit the store and hurry over to the bus. The warm air covers me like a blanket as I take a seat next to the window. Ikuto is quick to follow, and takes the seat next to mine. The bus engine purrs as we move on to our next destination.

* * *

After a quick lunch at the Hard Rock Caf_é_ – or, as I'd accidentally said and everyone kept reminding me, the "Rock Hard" Caf_é_ – we headed to the sculpture park nearby, the boys donning their new black t-shirts from the Caf_é_ gift shop. The bus slowed to a stop and opened its doors to the cold, crisp air, inviting us to step off. Despite the cold, the view is already fantastic – everything is covered with a thin blanket of pure white snow, sparkling in the sunlight. It's easy to see the majesty of the buildings from here, too. Sunlight reflects off the dark panels of glass decorating the skyscrapers, brightening the day even further.

A dazzled Yaya hurries ahead, dragging poor Kairi with her. The others are quick to follow as I button up my coat. I step into the snow, following the fresh footsteps in an effort to catch up to Utau and Kukai. I start running ahead, my feet sinking into the snow with every step. Suddenly, my foot hits something and I feel myself falling forward. I cry out as my body flies forward, and again as it's halted just a foot off the ground. Big, strong arms scoop me up, and I find myself being carried princess-style, looking up into Ikuto's face. We lock eyes, and I can feel my face turning red.

"You really shouldn't be left unsupervised, you know," he says.

I squirm in his arms, but his strong arms keep me still. "I just tripped! Put me down, perv," I protest.

He smirks, shaking his head as if scolding a naughty child. "Nope. Not unless you answer my question."

"Fine, just put me down!"

With that, he lowers me feet first down onto the ground. I cross my arms in exasperation as he reaches behind himself, digging around in his back pocket. He takes it back out, and my face flushes in realization as he lowers himself onto one knee. I'm completely speechless as he produces a small, heart-shaped mood ring from his hand, its gem purple from his body heat. "Amu," he starts, "would you explore the sculpture park with me?"

I hear myself stuttering out surprised sounds, but words don't seem to form. He smirks back up at me, and I can only hope we're not attracting too much attention. Much to my dismay, I hear a shutter click from behind me, and hear Utau giggling. I whirl around, seeing Kukai raising his camera again to get a better shot. I quickly turn back, grabbing Ikuto by the arm. "Okay, okay! Y-You didn't have to ask like _that_!"

He chuckles as he stands up and takes my hand, warming it even through my glove. He won this time, and he knows it. "Where to first, koneko-chan?"

* * *

The rest of the trip was pretty touristy; people flocked to the bean sculpture to take pictures of their distorted reflections, and around the giant fountain, its water just barely above freezing temperature. I can't help but close my eyes on the bus ride back. My head rests against Ikuto, who seems to be just as jet-lagged as I am. As the bus pulls to a stop, I awaken from my nap, and nudge the shoulder of the man sleeping next to me. When he does nothing but mutter sleepy nonsense, I grab his hand and pull him up, following the others off the bus and into the hotel.

After an early, American style dinner in the hotel's dining room, I start towards the elevator. A broad hand on my shoulder stops me. I whirl around to see a tall, dark-haired man smiling down at me. My heart leaps a bit, _most likely just out of surprise_, I tell myself. We had a lot of fun at the sculpture park, but I'm not letting him off so easily after that stunt he pulled with the ring. "Oh, it's _you_. What do you want?" I ask with all the playfulness I can muster.

He shrugs. "Well, I _was _going to ask what your plans for tonight were, but if you're not interested..." he replies, returning my levity.

I can't help but smile. It would be easy to mistake his frivolity for seriousness, if you didn't know him well enough. "Oh fine, I'm listening. I was just headed up to my room to relax and warm up for a while."

"That's all? If I didn't know any better, I might mistake you for an old woman."

I give him a light punch on the arm, which he completely ignores.

"But, if you're willing to stay up past your bedtime, my room's always open."

The idea sinks in a bit. He isn't going to try anything funny, is he? Would I mind? I quickly dismiss the thought. I'm not sure that I should be considering anything romantic right now. "I think I could make an exception, depending on your intentions."

We enter the elevator, and the doors slide closed. "No funny business," he promises as it whisks us up to our floor.

He fumbles with his keys a bit as we head down the hallway, deftly unlocking the door as we arrive. He flips on the lights, revealing a hotel room fit for a couple of college boys. The dimensions and layout mirror my room, save for the unmade beds and clothes covering the floor. At least they don't need to share a queen mattress like Utau and me. A console is plugged into the TV across from the bed, and the controllers sit at the foot of each bed.

I look up at him, unimpressed. "Don't tell me this is how you usually impress women?"

He smirks from the other side of the room, digging through his semi-unpacked suitcase on the floor next to his bed. "No, I know better than that. That's usually when I break out the pinot grigio," he says, holding up an unopened bottle of white wine.

My head cocks to the side in confusion. "Wait, where did you get that? Isn't that-"

The door opens behind us, cutting me off mid-sentence. In a familiar scene, a giggling Utau and Kukai step into the room, their faces falling just a bit when they see that they have company. Kukai is the first to speak up. "Ah, Ikuto! I wasn't expecting that you'd be here right now...Hey, Amu..."

I wave shyly at him as Utau pipes in. "You know Kukai, maybe we should just take this back to my room."

Ikuto looks her dead in the eye. He holds up the bottle and shakes it a bit, letting the liquid slosh around in the container. "Are you sure, Utau? We were just getting started, after all."

Her whole face visibly lights up. "You got wine? Where? How?"

"Just something from the airport. Nothing too fancy, but you know how it is," putting on a falsely humble attitude.

She runs over, grabbing and inspecting it. "Not bad, actually. Hey Kukai, wanna grab those glasses on the table?" Somehow, I'm not surprised by how easily wooed she is with alcohol.

He looks somewhat disappointed at his girlfriend's choice. "You know, your room isn't all that far from here. We could just..."

Her amethyst eyes bore into his. "It's just for a little while. Be a dear, won't you?" she says, gesturing at the crystal glasses on the table.

As he somewhat begrudgingly goes to retrieve them, I consider the idea. Despite the fact that the drinking age back at home is lower than it is here, I've never gotten drunk before. Actually, I've never even had any alcohol. Should I really be starting this right now? What if I get addicted and wind up homeless and begging on the street, saving up every penny I get for some cheap, bottom-shelf bottle of-

Kukai pushes a glass filled with pale wine into my hand, mercifully stopping that train of thought short. I look back up to Ikuto, who is already returning my gaze. He raises his glass towards me, and I tap mine against his, letting a pronounced clink resound across the hotel room. "To Chicago," he says before taking a sip.

"And rock-hard caf_é_s," I joke. My gaze falls to the forbidden liquid in front of me. I hesitantly lift the glass up to my lips, letting the wine glide past my tongue before spilling down my throat. It burns a bit going down, and the delicate flavor remains in my mouth as I lower the cup. I take a seat on the bed next to Ikuto, who has finished his already.

"How is it?" he asks.

"I've swallowed worse," I reply as nonchalantly as I can. I take another sip as he chuckles at my little joke. It burns throughout my body, and I can just barely feel its effects starting to take hold of me.

I glance back over at Utau and Kukai, who are occupying the other bed. Kukai has already turned on the TV and console, grabbing the controller as Utau climbs all over him. "Alright!" he exclaims, fumbling with a gaming headset, "Time to show some twelve year olds what's what!" The screen flashes on, and he makes quick work of turning on a zombie killing game.

"But Kuuukaaaii," Utau moans, her second glass half empty already, "wouldn't you rather be doing something _else_?"

Well, those roles reversed quickly enough. "Geez, doesn't take much to get her going, does it?" I remark. I can't blame her too much, though; my head already feels a bit hot and fuzzy, among other areas. Is this really the effect alcohol has on me? I'm going to get myself in a lot of trouble if I get horny every time I have a drink.

He chuckles at me again. "Speak for yourself. Though, it's never taken much with her," he comments. He takes another sip, enjoying it down to the last drop, before looking back over at me. "Seems like you really enjoyed that," he says, gesturing at my empty glass. "Should I get you another?"

I look down, confirming his observation. Guess I didn't really realize how fast I was going. "Sure, why not," I say, handing it back to him. I watch the couple across from me as Ikuto goes to pour me another drink. Utau mewls her desire to Kukai, who seems not to notice at all. She hugs him from behind on the bed, unzipping his jeans as his fingers furiously mash the buttons of the controller. He looks to be getting increasingly agitated, cursing under his breath into the mic.

Ikuto hands me a second glass, and I very intentionally take a small sip. I need to slow down a little. "I think this is definitely heading where I think it is," I tell him, glancing at the couple.

He cocks an eyebrow at me. "Think about what you just said for a second."

"What?" I stop for a moment, processing it."Oh," I say with realization. My words are taking the brunt of the alcohol. Maybe I should just be done drinking for the night. I set down my glass on the nightstand next to me as Utau and Kukai become increasingly agitated. It suddenly hits me that I don't want to stick around to see whatever is bound to come next. I tug on Ikuto's sleeve as he downs another drink. "Hey, will you take me back to my room?"

He looks me in the eye as he sets down his glass. He smiles, standing up and taking my hand. "Of course, koneko-chan."

Of course he's going to get all mushy when he's drunk. What was I really expecting, though? I grab my coat from off his bed as he leads me out of the room, stepping past the screen to avoid blocking Kukai's view for too long. The door closes behind us as we step outside into the hallway. We can still hear them, shouting in an increasingly drunken stupor at each other.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY MOTHER, YOU LITTLE SHIT?"

"Kukai, just hurry up and do me! Fucking fuck me already!"

I can't help but giggle as I overhear them, and before I know it, I'm cracking up in the hall. I feel Ikuto's hand on my shoulder as if I'm dreaming, patting me and telling me to calm down. Soon my door is open and I'm on my soft bed. Ah, my bed...I roll around a bit, enjoying the feel of the fabric against my skin.

"They don't wash the duvets, you know. You'll get an STD if you keep doing that," Ikuto remarks, surprisingly calm and collected.

I stop rolling, looking up at him dizzily. He stands tall at the foot of the bed, looking down at me. "But it's so much fun! Come on," I invite, offering him my hand. He takes it, smiling, and climbs onto the bed with me. We lay still, though; my head is spinning now, and my stomach is turning a little. Maybe that wasn't one of my better ideas. I turn on my side, facing him. "Where will you stay tonight?" I ask.

He shrugs, looking up at the ceiling. "Dunno. I'll figure something out. Just a chair in the lobby if nothing else." His gaze shifts to me, a smirk forming on his lips. "Unless there was someone willing to let me stay with them."

There's certainly no way he can return to his room with Kukai and Utau doing...whatever it is they do in there. But if someone let him stay over...? _Hey, I know!,_ I think excitedly. "I could do that! I mean, if that's okay with me...er, you. I mean, Utau," I say, struggling to string my words together.

He chuckles at my clumsiness. "I doubt she'll mind much, the way things are looking," he remarks.

I giggle again, trying hard to keep my laughter contained this time. "If you say so. Mind if I hit the light?"

"Go right ahead."

I reach over him, climbing almost on top of him as I flip the desk lamp's switch. I roll back over, my pounding head relieved by the darkness. My body flinches as he pulls the covers out from underneath me, then buries us both with them. Comforted by the warmth of his body under the soft sheets and drowsy from the alcohol, I feel my eyes starting to close.

His soft voice pierces the silence of the dark room, a comforting beacon of light that soothes me as I drift off to sleep. "Good night, koneko-chan."

* * *

Eep! Sorry about the long wait! College really eats up all of my free time. Especially finals. OTL  
Hope you enjoyed it, though! I'm on winter break at the moment, so I might get another chapter done before I head back to school for J-term. Hopefully. Sorry this chapter wasn't as juicy or exciting as the last one; honestly, I added that last scene to kind of make up for how boring the day was otherwise. I promise the next chapter will be even better than the hot tub scene!

**Amu: **Better? You and I usually disagree over the definition of the word 'better.'  
**Ikuto: **What could be better than skinny dipping with Amu, though?  
**Honey: **A secret! Well, I _hope_ it's better. There might be a sexy scene next chapter, but it also might not fit. :P  
**Amu: **W-What's not going to fit?  
**Honey: **Heheh, don't worry about it!

So, stay tuned! Lots of juicy stuff coming up next. Remember to review, and thanks so much for reading (and dealing with my lateness)! Love you guys. :)


	8. Always

**Hey everyone~ Glad to be back! I really missed writing for you guys. So happy to have a little time off school, too! Sorry there's no sexy scene in this chapter, but I promise there will be one next time. Hope you continue to enjoy this story. :)**

* * *

The incessant buzzing of the alarm, along with the harsh sunlight intruding into the room from the hotel window, rudely awaken me. I feel my head pounding, but reluctantly open my eyes. Ikuto's whole body is wrapped around mine, both of us still fully-clothed from last night. I slowly and carefully wriggle out from under his grip. Standing up from the bed, I head into the bathroom and check myself in the mirror, not bothering to close the door behind me. My hair is pointing every which way, my face shiny from the unwashed makeup, and yesterday's clothes wrinkled around my body.

I'm a fucking mess.

The room's door crashes open, making my head pulse in agony. Utau's musical voice ring's out throughout the suite. "Amu, where are you? We have to be on the bus in an hour, you know!"

"In the bathroom, quit shouting." Crap, I hadn't even thought about today's itinerary. I slide my shirt over my head, working on unfastening my skirt to get in the shower, when my twintailed roommate invites herself in with me. She digs through her pocket, producing two orange tablets and setting them on the bathroom counter.

"Ibuprofen. You feeling okay after last night?"

"I've definitely been better," I confess, the bathroom's seemingly too-bright lights burning into my eyes.

"Drink plenty of water with those. I'll bring us up some toast," she offers, dashing out of the room.

Seems like she's had more than her fair share of experience in this area. Though, I don't know that I could even stomach that much right now. Somehow, I get the pills down, and drink as much water from the sink as I think I can handle. I close the door, finish undressing, and hop in the shower, the hot water warming my chilly skin. I let myself get lost in it until I remember her warning. I shampoo and wash up quickly, then dry myself with a fluffy nearby towel. After applying a little makeup, I wrap the towel around my body and walk out into the room.

Ikuto is just waking up, dazed from sleep and alcohol. His hand meets his forehead, and I regret not asking Utau for more medicine.

"Morning, perv. Wake up, we have places to be."

* * *

After kicking him back to his own room so I could get dressed, we boarded the bus and headed off to lunch at a deep dish pizza place. Although it was super touristy, it seemed pretty necessary given Chicago's reputation in that regard – and the pizza certainly lived up to it. After getting back on, we headed deeper into the heart of the city, back to where we were yesterday – Millennium Park.

_For the past eleven years, the McCormick Tribune Ice Rink has been open to the public_, my itinerary reads. _Skate rentals are still only $10 – remember to bring money!_

We all unload out of the bus and head to the ice skate rental kiosk. After handing over some cash, I hold in my gloved hands one pair of slightly worn white skates. I sit down on a bench outside the rink, only to be joined by Utau moments later.

"Feeling any better?" she asks, genuine concern in her voice as she pulls her skates onto her dainty feet.

"Yeah, much. It's like that headache never even happened," I respond.

She beams, having evidently recovered from this morning as well. "I'm glad! Just remember to keep hydrated, okay?"

I nod in agreement before leaning down and struggling with my skates a bit. I know they are supposed to be snug, but holy hell are they ever tight. Standing up, I immediately stumble and cling to the blondie for support.

She laughs lightly as she offers me her shoulder for support. "A little inexperienced?"

A little blush forms on my cheeks, the warmth it provides somehow refreshing. "Just a bit."

"Here, I'll show you how," she says, taking my hand and motioning toward the rink. We carefully waddle through the snow on our way, balancing on thin blades. We step into the rink, where a throng of people spin around the ice in a multicolored flurry. Small trees adorn the outside edges of the rink, each one wrapped in a string of festive lights whose glow is paled by the afternoon sun. Couples young and old keep each others' pace with their fingers entwined, teenage boys push past each other in childish races, and parents hold the hands of their clumsy little ones. It's a lovely scene, but they're all going so fast! How can I possibly keep up? I haven't skated in years.

Utau guides us to the side, letting me hold the waist-high rail before moving in front of me. "It's not too hard in and of itself, but you need to learn how to keep your balance. Just move with your right foot," she says, sweeping the ice with her skate, "then your left." She stops, turning to face me.

I tentatively start moving, keeping the guard rail close at hand. Soon I get the hang of it and let go, keeping up with Utau's slowed pace.

She smiles at my progress. "See, you've got it! I'm going to go find Kukai, though. Think you'll be alright on your own?"

I nod and watch her glide off. Now, what to do? I spot Yaya skating in circles around poor Kairi, who's struggling to keep up. Little Rima is sandwiched between Nagihiko and Tadase, talking and laughing with both of them. I see Ikuto skating all by himself, which is somehow unsurprising. I start towards him, carefully keeping my balance as I go.

He looks over at me as I come up next to him. A small smile forms on his face as he observes my new-found skating skills. "It's not too hard, right?" he asks, his tall frame moving across the ice next to mine.

My legs keep moving in front of me. "Yeah! It's not so- whoa!" I lose my balance and come tumbling down, falling right on my ass. "O-Ow..."

I can feel the heat rising to my face before I even hear him start laughing. I look up, and he seems impossibly tall from down here. He leans down, offering me his hand. "A little inexperienced?" he teases, helping me to my feet as people skate all around us. We're a rock in the middle of a strong current, unmoving among the chaos.

"Maybe a little, but this isn't my first time, you know!" I say, defending myself.

"You're like Bambi out here, koneko-chan."

My head tilts in confusion as he takes my hand, mirroring the couples on the ice. "What's a 'Bambi?'"

He lets out a charming laugh as we join the crowd again, allowing ourselves to get lost in the flow.

* * *

After a couple hours, we board the bus again, everyone's noses and cheeks red and chapped from the cold. I shudder as we sit down, the heat of the interior thawing me out. By the time we arrive at the Magnificent Mile, a huge, multi-block shopping center, the fallen snow on my coat has melted into water. Though it's not even five in the afternoon, the sun has already set and the sky is dark, making the cityscape lights even more beautiful against the Midwestern night sky. We hop outside and rush into one of the revolving doors, not wanting to deal with the winter air any longer.

Dinner is delicious but somewhat brief, seeing as everyone is mostly just excited about shopping. We begin on our journey through the main mall, breaking off into groups and coming together again at random. While all the boys are busy grabbing coffee from a chain store nearby, Utau grabs me and leads me into the huge Victoria's Secret on one of the higher floors. Rima and Yaya are quick to follow, ditching the other guys to come explore with us.

The store is well lit, blindingly bright compared to the preppy stores Utau has been favoring. Slim, busty glass mannequins sit atop the displays, modeling the lacy lingerie stored in the drawers below. Yaya rushes ahead, pulling out the drawers and examining their contents with the excitement of a child unwrapping her first Christmas gift. Rima's face visibly brightens as she looks around, favoring the various perfumes. I tentatively join Yaya in looking through the panties next to the yoga pants displays. Flipping through the fabric like pages of a book, I see a few messages printed on the butts: "No peeking!", "Naughty or nice?", and "Unwrap me" all adorn the backs in sequins. Kinda cute, but not really my thing.

I follow Utau deeper into the store, exploring the more adult options. I've always secretly loved shopping for sexy underwear; though wearing pink and frilly clothes would break my cool and spicy image in high school, I could wear something girly underneath and feel sexy all day. Utau curiously looks at some of the sexy nightgowns, some satin, some see-through, and many adorned with pretty white lace. I find myself becoming interested – that is, until I see the price tag. "Utau, can you really afford stuff like this?"

She smiles her sweet smile. "Hey, we're on vacation! Might as well indulge a little, right?" she says, holding up a light blue nightgown with a white lace trim held together by a pink bow.

"I suppose," I say, looking around. Maybe I _could_ afford to splurge a little. But if I had someone to show these kinds of things off to, what would they like? "Hey, Utau."

"Hm?" she asks, not looking up from the display.

"I want to buy some panties. What do you think I should get?"

She looks up at me. "What do you mean? Whatever you feel sexy and confident in, of course!"

Solid advice, I suppose. "I know that much! But I'd want my boyfriend to be turned on, too," I argue, digging a little deeper.

Another smile crosses her lips as she raises an eyebrow. "Your boyfriend?"

"My hypothetical boyfriend," I explain, rolling my eyes a bit at her teasing.

"Well, I can't speak for every man, but I've never met one that doesn't like thongs," she offers, leading me over to the appropriate display. "They look a little scary if you've never worn one before, but after the very first minute, they're the comfiest panties you'll ever put on."

She is right, on her first point at least. It looks like a wedgie just waiting to happen. I'm willing to play along a little bit, though. "But what style?"

"That depends on the guy, right?"

Another point well-made. And without a boy here to ask – I shudder at the thought of asking Ikuto or Kukai for advice on this kind of thing – I may just have to rely on my twintailed roommate. "Yeah, I guess. But where should I start? I mean, what would someone like, I don't know, your brother be interested in?"

A mischievous spark lights in her eyes, holding a secret. _I know something you don't know_, they taunt. She smirks as she looks over the options, thin strips of cloth of many different colors. "My brother and I don't really talk about this stuff much, but I think I know him well enough to help you out in that regard." She circles the display, examining each pair. "If I know him, I'd say he'd like something black – a little edgy, but sexy and feminine."

Her passion draws me in, and I can't help share her curiosity. I look at my options, weighing them against each other. Out of all of these, which ones would work the best? Which would make me feel the sexiest? It's somehow thrilling, and I find myself completely entranced.

She darts off back to the nighties, leaving me to decide for myself. But how can I choose? I close my eyes, and let my finger land on the answer.

* * *

We come out of the store, pink striped bags on our arms. Yaya's holds a few pairs of cute panties, some striped and some polka-dotted. Rima has perfume and a pair of the "message" panties; apparently she'd found them and thought they were really funny. Utau got a sexy, see-through teddy that she probably intended to wear for Kukai tonight. I look down into my bag. In it, wrapped up in frail pink tissue paper, are my new panties: a black thong with pink and white polka dots, with a thin white lace trim and a pink bow adorning the front.

The boys come running up to us, looking exhausted. "There you are!" Kukai exclaims.

"We were looking all over for you guys," Tadase adds.

Utau looks a bit smug. "Where did you expect us to be, really?" she teases, waving the bag in Kukai's face. "Got a little present for you."

His face visibly lights up as Ikuto approaches me, taking my arm in his. "And what did you get today, koneko-chan?"

I scowl a bit. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I respond, sticking my tongue out.

He laughs as we separate ourselves from the group. "Perhaps its not of my business. Where to next?"

I look around, surveying my options. That's a very good question, actually. "Um..." We just ate, so there's not much reason to explore the restaurants that the Magnificent Mile has to offer. And I think I'm burned out when it comes to shopping for clothes.

"If you don't make up your mind, we're going in here."

He stands in front of a brightly-lit store, the sign outside reading "Couple's Corner." A sex shop. What else would he pick?

"I refuse," I say, crossing my arms.

The smirk reappears on his lips. "Ah, but I'm afraid that's not possible, strawberry. You owe me, remember?"

_Owe him? _I think back, trying to remember what he could be referring to. It hits me like a freight train. _I touched his dick in the hot tub._ I can't help but blush as I remember flinching back in surprise, reversing the roles of the game completely. "Oh, fine. And I'm not your strawberry!"

He chuckles as we head inside. The whole place is rather tasteful, despite its contents. There are various sexy costumes on display, and a section full of DVDs and porn magazines. There's BDSM supplies next to a small book display showcasing some terrible bestseller, and all sorts of flavored lubes. What catches my eye though, is the large display of toys. I've never owned a toy before; actually, I've never even been to a place like this. Aren't they all really expensive? Besides, back at home, I always worried about someone I knew seeing me buy one. I would just die!

I take a step closer to investigate. The prices aren't actually too bad – most are between $30 and $50 in US dollars, and the cheapest one, a simple, metal vibrator, is less than $10. A box with a picture of a silver-colored multi-speed vibrating bullet catches my attention. I am curious, but I can't let that get the best of me in front of Ikuto.

"Whatcha looking at?"

My whole body flinches backwards, bumping right into the man behind me. I jump again, surprised at the sudden contact. I whirl around to see the man who so abruptly interrupted my private browsing. "W-Wouldn't you like to know!" I blurt, not knowing what else to say.

He smirks as he watches my panicked reaction. "Relax, kitten. It's a bullet, not a butt plug. Although..." he trails off, gesturing to the display of ass toys to the right.

"Don't even think about it," I warn. I stubbornly turn back to the display of female toys, trying my best to act cool and collected. My eyes survey each one, as if I'm actually trying to decide which one to buy. Although I'd really like to own one, it's not like I'm going to buy something in front of my pervy, cat-like friend. To hell with splurging, at least for now.

Quite a few look like a lot of fun, including the more traditional dildos and discreet panty-vibrators, but I turn away after a while. After one more quick glance around, I move to exit the store.

"Leaving already?" Ikuto asks nonchalantly.

"Yeah, nothing looked interesting," I lie. "I'm going to go find Utau again."

"Suit yourself. I'll catch up with you soon."

I wave at him as I leave the store, the bell ringing as I step back out into the cold winter air.

* * *

"Okay, Utau. I get why you'd buy a cute picture frame at the souvenir store..."

"Mm-hm..."

"And I get why you'd frame a picture from the same trip in said frame..."

"Yes..."

I can practically hear the smug smile growing across her face. It's enough to boil me over. "But why on earth would you _frame a picture of that stupid perverted cat-guy on one knee in front of me_?"

She bites her lip, barely containing her laughter. "It's a great picture, right? I mean, you've got the sculpture park in the background, the beautiful sunlight, and that adorable red face of yours!" She points to the picture on the hotel room's table, highlighting my embarrassed expression.

I can't help but roll my eyes. "Whatever, just go show the photographer a good time and get it over with."

Her slim body bounces around the room as she puts down her shopping bags and tidies her hair, finally making her way over to the door to the hotel's hall. "That's my plan! See you at dinner, roomie," she says with a wink. Honestly, that silly girl is almost too much sometimes.

My forearms burn with relief as I set my bags down on the bed. Shopping for so many hours has proved to be absolutely exhausting. I start unpacking them, setting the folded clothes into the hotel dresser. I come to my pink striped bag last, excited to see my new panties again. I reach in, but instead of the delicate tissue paper, my hand hits something else. I pull it out, and stare at a silver vibrating bullet encased in hard plastic.

That fucking cat is going to pay.

* * *

Hope everyone had a great Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/whatever made you feel happy this season!  
Anyway, thought you'd enjoy the whole sex-shop scene setup, though perhaps the boys should have come into the Victoria's Secret with them, too. But, you know how it is!

**Amu: **No, I do _not _want Ikuto buying me lingerie. The ring and the vibrator is bad enough as it is.  
**Honey: **Aw, but that would be so much fun!  
**Ikuto: **Has anyone ever bought that stuff for you?  
**Honey: **Actually, my boyfriend did very recently for our nine-month celebration. But since it's December and it was see-through red with white trim, all I could think of was that scene from Elf...  
**Ikuto: **Amu, will you be my "special someone" this year?  
**Amu: **With Honey's writing, I doubt I won't be.

So happy holidays, everyone! Love you guys, and I promise there will be a sexy scene next chapter! So, review and stuff, and have a fantastic new year. :)


End file.
